Bittersweet
by CherryValh
Summary: Años 50.Emmett y Rosalie están enamorados, pero un día él se marcha, sin dar explicaciones, dejándole el mejor regalo del mundo.Cuando vuelve, tiene un arduo trabajo con Rosalie, si quiere ser feliz con ella. ¿Podrá Emmett enamorarla de nuevo?
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

* * *

-_Prólogo -_

* * *

"No tendrías que haber venido".

Su cabeza se lo repetía dos y tres veces, mientras, y con las cuencas de los ojos hundidos, observaba la cabellera rubia que más amaba en la vida, bajo la penumbra de un gran cedro. Con los hombros bajos, y el altivo mentón desaparecido.

Ella estaba triste.

Y él le había dado más razones de las comunes para ello. Sin embargo, el que vistiera un perfecto conjunto negro, que por cierto acentuaba su pálido tono de piel, no era por causa suya.

Era su padre. Y él, de cierta forma, lo entendía.

Cuando un ser cercano muere, como hace poco, él también había experimentado, el alma se quiebra, dejando ir gotas de dolor para amenizar el peso de la partida. Emmett había perdido a su madre hace dos semanas, y por aquella causa, el tener que abandonar a su _niña-mujer_, le había resultado inevitable.

Llevaba ya horas, escondido tras una línea de tres árboles con ramas espesas, deseando que, de algún modo, ella le mirara, tan solo para notar aquel destello tan propio de sus ojos. De manera inconsciente, su cabeza le repetía una y mil veces que no debió haber ido al entierro de Andrew Hale. Pero quería, necesitaba verla, como si el aire de sus pulmones dependiese de ello. Traspasaba ya el ámbito físico. Tenerla cerca, era recobrar la presión necesaria para que la sangre corriera por sus venas. Y por ello, a riesgo de recibir una daga en el pecho, cuando ella le reprochase en la cara el cinismo, había llegado hasta Chicago, con las joyas de su madre en la valija, su poca ropa de salir, sus uniformes, y dinero suficiente para comprar dos, tres o cuatro casas.

Sus ojos se achicaron, buscándola al terminar la ceremonia.

La vio caminar, con el conjunto negro hasta la rodilla, y los zapatos de tacón alto, extendiendo sus piernas más de lo normal.

Respiró varias veces, pensó en lo imbécil que había sido la última vez que la había visto, y con ello, logró retener las ansias de atraparla entre sus brazos, arroparla, y calmar aquel llanto tan sufrido, que él retenía aún.

El entierro terminó pronto, y la familia Hale se marchó del cementerio con la moral hundida hasta el fondo de los zapatos. Las tres rubias mujeres desfilaron una atrás de otra, dándose apoyo por si solas, y buscando sostenerse como en una cadena rítmica de notas, para que la una no fallase, era necesaria la fuerza de la primera.

Una pareja joven se quedó observando la tumba, habían llegado casi al final de la ceremonia y brindarle sus respetos al difunto era importante en aquella época.

Emmett los observó sin aire en los pulmones, les conocía más de lo normal, se podría decir que casi eran sus hermanos. Jasper Withlock, con aquella cabellera rubia y ondulada, y Alice Brandon, comprometidos hace poco tiempo, y enamorados hasta el cuello de la camisa, como él lo estaba por Rosalie.

Sus pies se movieron por voluntad propia, sin poder detener siquiera, el impulso que le había convertido como hombre, en un cuerpo sutil que se movería según las ganas de su alma, y la poca fuerza que le quedaba a su débil corazón, ardido, a la vez que dolido.

Cuando los pudo observar de frente, la cara se le rompió al chocar contra el suelo, en miles de pedazos. Esquirlas de vergüenza y, sobre todo, envidia. Envidia por no tener lo que ellos, por no pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de Rosalie como Jasper, con su prometida. Envidia por no besar aquellos labios que lo habían llevado al paraíso durante casi seis meses. Envidia, porque el amor que ellos irradiaban, parecía mucho más fuerte que el suyo.

—No tenías que haber venido, Emmett—habló Alice a manera de saludo, mientras su cabeza se inclinaba ligeramente— Rosalie querrá matarte, en cuanto sus ojos se claven en los tuyos, te arrancará la cabeza.

El cabello hasta los hombros, de la pequeña mujer, se erizó un poco, al menos a la vista de Emmett. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en cuanto notó que los puñitos de la mujer se acomodaban a los lados de su cuerpo, como si la furia se estuviese acumulando allí desde hace tiempo.

Jasper besó, con delicadeza, la cabellera azabache de su próxima esposa. Claramente, buscando tranquilizarla.

—No sé que buscas McCarthy—murmuró con voz apacible, el capitán—pero en esta ciudad, muy pocos tenemos la entereza de soportar verte la cara, sin partírtela de un solo golpe.

—Solo quería saber de ella—y su voz sonó como súplica, aún cuando trataba de mantenerse en pie, mostrando una careta fría, de hiel y mármol—sabía…supe de la muerte de su padre, y decidí buscarla. Yo…

—¡Tu nada! —exclamó la pequeña damita, con la falda del vestido oscuro entre los puños. El tocado sobre su cabeza se sacudió de forma violenta—¿Sabes cuánto ha sufrido? ¡Un día! —Levantó su dedo índice, señalando con claras intenciones de clavarlo en el pecho de su primo—¡Te bastó un día de tenerla en tu cama! ¡La utilizaste! ¡Todo el pueblo la vio salir de tu casa, con el cabello desarreglado y la falda con arrugas!

Jasper enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su novia. Alice reposó su cabeza, sonrojada por la ira, sobre el suave terno de su futuro marido, con la respiración agitada.

—Emmett, todos observamos la desesperación de Rosalie, después de tu partida. Somos conscientes de la tortura que ha llevado desde que te marchaste. Su padre ha muerto, apenas ayer. Y los ataques cardíacos del mismo eran frecuentes, día tras día. Las deudas comenzaron a azotar a su familia, y sin más medios que las joyas de su madre, vendieron lo que tenían a mano para compensar las deudas de su padre. Créelo McCarthy, en cuanto te marchaste de esta ciudad, aparte de catalogarla como cualquiera, su vida empeoró. —Jasper terminó su monólogo, con ojos brillantes de rabia. Sin decir palabra alguna, la pareja se retiró con rapidez, a pasos cortos por causa de los tacones de Alice, pero a buena velocidad.

Emmett los observó alejarse, mientras una parte de su cuerpo amenazaba con desaparecer. El vacío dentro de su pecho había aumentado de tamaño, y la piedra incrustada en el centro de su garganta, cada día atenazaba más su profunda y dolorida carne. Como si las piernas y los brazos no le respondieran, se dejo caer a la tumba de los pies de su suegro.

Observó la inscripción con interés, buscando un medio intangible para huir del dolor de su pecho.

"Andrew Thomas Hale"

"1895-1952"

"Hombre admirable, valeroso y recordado por su familia"

Suspiró.

La cabeza comenzó a pesarle como hace días, y la corriente de aire logró remover las hojas secas del reciente otoño, produciendo sonidos siniestros en un lugar como el Cementerio Nacional de Chicago. Un temblor atenazó sus huesos, y no supo después de cuanto tiempo, decidió regresar al hotel donde se estaba quedando. Tal vez para no observar la prueba de su fehaciente error, tal vez solo para poder respirar un aire sin la fragancia de Rosalie en cada partícula de hidrógeno a su alrededor.

Sacó las llaves de su abrigo, las enroscó en su dedo índice, y en cuanto llegó al auto, lo encendió. Sin pensar en los límites de velocidad, condujo hasta estacionar en el subsuelo de la posada donde se estaba quedando. No se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor, subió las escaleras apresurado, abrió la puerta de un porrazo, y en cuanto la hubo cerrado, y sus zapatos se encontraron lejos de sus calcetas gruesas, Emmett hundió la cabeza entre las almohadas, desesperado y ansioso, a la vez.

Deseando borrar el perfume de lilas de su cabeza, y, contradictoriamente, tratando de mantenerlo allí para siempre.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Este mini-fic apenas está comenzando. Pero, está en competición con "Cry" un Bellward. Si quieren que lo continué, voten por el en el poll de mi profile. No se olviden de sus lindos comentarios, que son transformadores de mi vida, me sacan sonrisas de las huevas. XD. Si me han leído, esto tiene el mismo estilo que "La primavera siempre vuelve", y a lo mucho logra 10 capítulos.**

**Besos**

**Valhe **


	2. Si las cosas no resultan como prefieres

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

—1—

"_Y si las cosas no resultan como prefieres"_

* * *

El agua comenzó a caer por su espalda, bañando cada centímetro de su tersa piel.

Con cuidado, y utilizando el poco champú que restaba de la botella, bañó sus largos y rubios rizos en espuma fragante a frutas exóticas. Limpió su piel con la esponja amarilla, y rastrilló la zona donde la tierra tuvo contacto con sus brazos, por causa del entierro.

Mientras, respiraba una y otra vez, buscando tranquilidad, para que cuando la tuviera en sus manos, pudiera enfrascarla en un tarro de mantequilla, y llevarla con ella a donde fuera, sin importar el lugar o la hora. Ella quería respirar paz, poder sentir la fuerza que solo su padre le proveía, y ahora sin él, resultaba un poco imposible, vivir siquiera una mínima parte de lo que Andrew podía brindarle.

Cuanto terminó el baño, salió envuelta en una toalla hacia su habitación.

Observó el vestido a los pies de su cama, con mangas largas y falda ampona, llena de flores. Sin rechistar lo usó, calzando sus delicados pies en zapatos altos. No entendía porque su madre terminaba tan pronto el duelo, sin por lo menos, y según sus nulos conocimientos, durar tres días. Sin embargo, arregló con una peineta brillante su cabello, y sin mirarse al espejo, abrió la puerta de su habitación y descendió las escaleras.

El cuerpo le temblaba aún, como efecto tardío de los sollozos últimos en el entierro de su padre.

Pero cuando lo vio, sentado junto a su madre.

Las piernas se le volvieron de gelatina, y por un par de segundos dejó de respirar.

.

.

.

Emmett sabía que la idea de recuperarla, tendría que llevarse a cabo como fuera. Con o sin fuerzas para caminar, respirar o hablar. Era su obligación amarla hasta el fin de sus días, se lo había jurado a la rubia la última vez que se habían visto, entre aquellas sábanas de seda, mientras las respiraciones de ambos se agitaban más que el océano en un cambio de estación lunar.

Después de caer rendido, con la nariz entre las almohadas del hotel, un plan había comenzado a formarse en su cabeza. Parecía no tener sentido a simple vista, pero intentarlo no le restaría puntos al asunto, de manera contraria, le devolvería lógica a aquel amor que él mismo había quebrado.

A pesar de hablar con su hermana, y de hecho, tenerla encargada en el convento de las Madres Carmelitas, en el país hermano de España, Emmett estaba seguro del punto de vista de Amelie. Su hermana, pensaba que no era culpa suya la sucesión de actos que habrían terminado en desastre. Y de hecho, la cabeza del grandulón también llegaba a creer en esa idea, muy de vez en cuando.

No fueron necesarias las horas, ni los minutos, para poder encender su plan, como si fuera de una carcacha vieja. Era su antigua mentalidad después de conocer a Rosalie. Enamorarla, para luego casarse con ella y hacerla su mujer, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Solo que ahora, un par de cambios se presentarían, deformando a idea original.

Ahora, la familia Hale lo necesitaba.

Era él, la única salvación valedera para tanto tormento que caería sobre los hombros de cuatro mujeres, teóricamente solas. No tenían dinero, ni medios para trabajar. Sophia, la hermana menor de Rosalie, aún no terminaba el colegio, y la propia Lilian, menor a sus dos hermanas por diez años, apenas y estaba iniciando el primer año.

No era difícil de comprender. Necesitaban un hombre, alguien que las hiciera respetar por sobre todas las cosas, sin importar el precio que fuere. Incluso, y durante unos segundos, se imaginó a sí mismo, con Amellie y todas las hermanas de Rosalie, ellos dos casados, y la madre de su esposa, todos juntos en un día de campo, mientras el sol brillaba en lo alto de la cumbre.

Y la idea le gustó.

Entonces, caminó varias cuadras, llegó a casa de sus tíos y pidió hablar con Alice. Al inicio, la menor de los Brandon se negó a verlo, siquiera. Pero con el paso de los minutos, y los lloriqueos de él– que dispuesto estaba, a lamerle las suelas de los tacones– Emmett consiguió escuchar dos que tres palabras de la pequeña damita, a través de bufidos y sonidos lábiles.

La conversación duró al menos tres horas, pero al final un abrazo selló la paz de ambos amigos, que parecían más hermanos.

Después de la información que estaba retenida en los oídos y cabeza de Emmett, decidió dar el primer paso sin detenerse a pensar en nada, ni en la gente de la ciudad, ni en los prejuicios. Solo quería tener a Rosalie entre sus brazos, sin importar el peso que eso podría acarrear.

Una parte de la conversación con su prima, reavivó dentro de él un instinto que solamente salía a flote, por causa de Amelie.

—Te lo digo Emmett, Rose está muy mal. Desde que su padre cayó en depresión por las deudas, no ha tenido deseos ni de tomar un helado con nosotras. La mayor parte de su día, se la pasa encerrada, tratando de terminar las enseñanzas de Sophia, y en las tardes ayuda a Lilian dejándole tarea extra. La única vez que conseguimos que saliera, fue hace dos semanas, para comprar los tocados del matrimonio de Stephenie. Podrías decir tú, hace dos meses y medio desde que te fuiste. Y ni aún con nosotras, se mejoró. De hecho, vomitó una o dos veces seguidas, y se mareaba a cada instante. Delhia decidió llevarla al médico, pero ella se negó. Es que a veces es tan terca…

Y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

Imaginando un mundo donde sus hijos pudieran cobijarse bajo el seno de una madre tan hermosa, como su querida Rosalie. Pensando que podría tener con ella una relación, vivir en la misma casa, y beber el té a las seis de la tarde todos los días, en medio de caricias furtivas, mientras los niños jugaran con los amigos del vecindario.

Por eso, y por muchas razones más–dejando atrás su cara de cínico– decidió golpear la puerta de la casa Hale a las seis de la tarde, antes de la cena.

La señora Anabelle le recibió con los ojos escudriñados, y las manos sudorosas, nerviosas, entrelazando sus dedos una y otra vez. Le invitó a tomar un café, y le armó una plática de manera amable, con los labios fruncidos. Pero él podía ver, podía sentir las ansias de la mujer por lanzarse ante su cuello, y marcar aquellas uñas del color del vino tinto en la piel de la zona.

—A qué debo su visita señor McCarthy? —le preguntó con voz nasal, mientras le colocaba una taza de porcelana, con bordes blancos y pulidos. Trabajo de la antigua criada, que según Alice, había abandonado la casa ni bien el primer ataque de Andrew Hale, había comparecido.

Emmett tragó seco.

—Quiero…necesito hablar con Rosalie. Cuando me fui…yo…creo que le debo explicaciones a mi novia.

La mujer le clavó un puñal con los ojos ante la mención de la última palabra, pero lo dejo correr, con manos temblorosas, mientras la cuchara de plata chocaba con el plato donde estaba depositado.

Él sabía lo que le esperaba en esa casa. Sin embargo, Rosalie aún era su novia, al menos de manera práctica, teórica, oficial, y montón de mogollonerías más. No importaba si, al irse, la vida de ella se había derrumbado, él había vuelto, y quería tenerla de nuevo a su lado. Y además…la palabra novia sonaba tan perfecta, conjuntada a la imagen de Rosalie en el mismo campo, que Emmett deseó poder suspirar como una niña quinceañera, desesperada por su galán.

—No creo que sea posible, señor McCarthy—murmuró la mujer colocando tres terrones de azúcar a su café, sin ningún pudor. —Mi hija está sensible, ya sabe usted, por la muerte de mi amado Andrew.

—Entonces, podré…hablar con usted.

—¿Conmigo? —la mujer pegó un gritito que enervó a toda la casa. El gato, chocolate, de la pequeña Lilian escapó de la sala a trompicones, batiendo sus cabellos largos y templados. Con aquellas patas gordas y suaves.

—Verá usted—murmuró poniéndose en pie— creo que ya es tiempo de que Rose y yo nos casemos.

—¿Matrimonio? —preguntó la mujer, con la mano blanca y rechoncha pegada al pecho del vestido negro y pomposo en la falda. A Emmett, una gota fría de sudor le recorrió la espina dorsal entera.

—Rosalie es mi novia desde hace un año. Siento como si me perteneciera—sus pulmones se inflaban a cada palabra que salía de su boca—A veces, la pienso como uno solo, conmigo. —Sonrió ante la confesión, y buscó dejar los nervios atrás, por el bien de la operación. Si quería tener a Rosalie junto a él, lo mejor era dejar las cobardías atrás, y ponerse los pantalones apretados a la cadera.

—Usted…usted se ha marchado—musitó la mujer, colocando la taza en la mesa de té del centro. Las mejillas de Doña Anabel se colorearon de un suave tono rosa. —Se ha ido hace ya, tres meses. Mi hija, mientras, ha tenido que pasar la etapa más dura de su vida, sola. —Los ojos violeta de la madre brillaron en medio del salón, y Emmett sintió que las manos le temblaron del puro asombro. La señora Hale elevó la barbilla con orgullo y decencia, dirigiendo su mirada al hombre delante de sus ojos—No veo qué tipo de amor pueda sentir usted por mi Rosalie, si al mínimo problema se ha ido a atender otros quehaceres, en vez de centrar su cabeza en la que vendría a ser su esposa, según sus intenciones. ¿No le parece?

—La comprendo—habló Emmett, después de varios segundos de silencio. Tragó en seco, y de repente, sintió como la correa mental de su valentía buscaba aflojarse. Empuñó sus manos y buscó voz de donde no la tenía para hablar—Pero he de explicarle todo, con punto y detalle. Tanto a usted como a su hija, si así me lo permiten. Por ello, solo buscó una oportunidad para aclarar la situación.

Doña Anabelle suspiró.

—Creo joven, que Rosalie podría atenderlo en una media hora, si está usted dispuesto a esperar.

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en los labios del hombre.

—Verá usted, señora mía. Podría dormir en la alfombra, con tal de verla. Ni el frío me molestaría.

La mujer bufó.

—Espere usted aquí, veré que puedo hacer para que la pueda ver.

Emmett mientras, observó la estancia con ojos curiosos, grabando en su retina cada minúsculo signo de Rosalie que pudiera habitar el salón. Ya de por sí, las cosas se iban arreglando, con tan solo las ganas de reparar lo que una vez había malhecho.

.

.

.

Rosalie no encontró la voz en cuanto lo vio.

Todo comenzó a parecerle un mal sueño, como aquellas pesadillas que azotaban su sueño cuando contaba con menos de diez años.

Abrió y cerró los ojos, varias veces seguidas. Por lo menos doce, y aún así, Emmett seguía allí, brindándole una fabulosa vista de la ancha espalda que poseía, mientras charlaba de forma amena con su madre.

Respiró dos, tres y cuatro veces.

Cuando al fin, un signo de fuerza regresó a su cuerpo, hundió los puños en la falda floreada de su vestido.

—Emmett—susurró con voz imperceptible.

Y como si él la pudiera escuchar, aún a kilómetros de distancia, se volteó para verla, y derretir las ansias que tenía por partirle el rostro con el tacón de sus zapatos favoritos.

Sintió la mirada de su madre, sin embargo, no pudo apartar los ojos de los de él.

Seguían igual de oscuros, templos de lujuria, diversión y desafío, tan propios como solo él podría poseer. Las cuencas lucían mucho más hundidas que de costumbre, y las pestañas igual de rizadas, como siempre. Sin embargo, notó algo que la estremeció. Aquel brillo que había visto la última vez, y se había quemado a fuego lento en su piel, aún permanecía allí, latente. Emmett le clavó los ojos, con fuerza y desesperación, con el cuerpo temblando por ir y esconderla entre sus brazos. Continuando con el escaneo necesario de sus corneas, después de varios minutos, que dejaron sin aire a sus pulmones, buscó con la mirada el vientre de la que sería su mujer.

Y lo encontró.

Algo más abultado que de costumbre, cubierto por aquella blusa negra de tela delgada, que de nada podía proteger, ni siquiera de una fría caricia de aire.

El corazón de Rosalie se achicó. Y con miedo, posó sus blancas y delgadas manos sobre su vientre, tratando de proteger algo que no sabía si existía.

"Emmett lo sabe."

Su cabeza le murmuró al oído.

Entonces, le entraron unas ganas fuertes y poderosas de correr tan lejos como las piernas y los zapatos le permitieran. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abandonó la mirada ardiente del hombre delante de sus ojos, y abrió la puerta de golpe. En el mismo instante en que su tacón tocó el frío pavimento, lo único que llevó en mente fue correr.

.

.

.

Emmett se quedó varios segundos en blanco, observando como la vida se le escurría entre las manos, mientras Rosalie abandonaba la casa con aquellos zapatos altos, y las manos sobre el que podría ser su hijo.

—¡Qué está esperando, hombre! ¡Vaya por ella! —exclamó Doña Anabelle con gesto furibundo.

Él no necesitó una nueva llamada, con la chaqueta sobre los hombros y los zapatos sin lustrar, salió tras la pista de su mujer.

La observó, con paso acelerado entre los transeúntes, mientras la ondulada cabellera rubia se esparcía y escabullía a la vez, entre los rostros de la gente. Cruzaron así, con una distancia de por lo menos 5 metros, una peluquería, un centro de lectura, y varias casitas coloridas, con los rostros chismosos de las amas de hogar con la frente pegada al vidrio.

A Rosalie los pulmones no le respondían, y decidió que el próximo callejón era la última alternativa que le quedaba para huir de Emmett. No entendía del todo, que la había impulsado a correr lejos del que un día fue, y seguía siendo, el único hombre en su vida, y el posible padre del único hijo que podría llegar a tener. Pero seguía, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, a paso incansable, con aquellos tacones que le propiciaban lastimaduras que ya sentía, se estaban formando.

Al llegar a dicho callejón, y sintiendo las pisadas de Emmett tras las suyas, curvó en aquel pasaje con el cuerpo temblando por antelación, porque sabía que él la encontraría. Era militar, tenía sentido común, de lógica, y se especializaba en encontrar a fugitivos. Ella, simplemente, no podría escapársele, ni aún viviendo en el desierto del Sahara.

Avanzó, con la boca dejando salir jadeos a borbotones, tres metros. Y entonces una cálida mano sujetó su brazo con fuerza y delicadeza.

Un fuego proliferante le recorrió cada célula de la piel, y con ganas de verle, ladeó el rostro, clavando sus ojos en los de él. Era como si necesitara ese toque más que nada en su vida, como si dependiera de ello para creer que Emmett estaba a su lado, con aquel pecho suave y delineado, tan solo a unos centímetros de ella. Tenía la cabeza, el cuerpo, y el alma divididas en dos hemisferios, el lado que se alegró al verlo, ansiando comerle la boca a besos, y el lado que simplemente quería partirle la cara.

Emmett la observó con la boca entreabierta, con la nariz apenas rozando la suya. El cálido y varonil aliento a hombre la embargaba pie tras pie, sin darle tregua ni por un segundo. En un movimiento rápido, y sin dejar atrás los jadeos por la falta de aire, él le colocó ambas manos sobre la cabeza, mientras la otra mano sacaba un pañuelo bordado del bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo.

A Rosalie el cuerpo le tembló de excitación, sin saber que podría ocurrir en esos instantes. Tenía la mente llena de miedo y confusión, tratando de dispersar ambos sentimientos para dejarla ver la situación con claridad. Sin embargo, el gesto de él, de limpiarle con delicadeza la gota de sudor que recorría su cuello, a ella consiguió enloquecerla.

—Qué quieres—le soltó en cuanto recuperó el aire, mientras sus muñecas forzaban por liberarse del agarre del que eran presos.

—No tenías que correr tanto—respondió él, juntando ambos cuerpos, y pasando su mano libre por la cintura de ella. Evitando así, que el moho de la pared sucia osara siquiera, tocar el cuerpo donde su familia habitaba.

—Emmett. Suéltame ahora. Voy a gritar.

El hombre se carcajeó, eliminando el par de centímetros que aún los separaban.

—No pienso dejarte ir, así que puedes gritar lo que te dé la gana. Digamos que tengo otros métodos, mucho más eficientes para cerrar esa boca tuya.

Rosalie sintió que aire abandonaba sus pulmones, mientras su cuerpo y el de Emmett se fundían en uno solo, de manera mucho más artificial a la de hace tres meses, donde ella se había convertido en mujer de él, sin siquiera proponérselo.

El corazón le palpitaba con la mayor de las fuerzas, como un loco tambor desesperado por escapar. Mientras, sus manos temblaban sin la menor intención de contenerse, y las rodillas le fallaron en más de una ocasión, sin embargo, la lucha que tenía por aflojar el agarre de sus muñecas persistía.

—Por lo que más quieras Emmett, suéltame. No quieres perder tu capacidad para tener hijos. — Su amenaza sonó algo deplorable, no por la situación en la que se encontraban, sino por el torcido y suplicante tono de su voz, que, visto de otra forma, podía ser el arma más letal del mundo. Para Emmett, por supuesto, lo era.

—Esta vez, Rose, tendrás que escucharme, quieras o no. Y no dudes que usaré todos mis medios para evitar que escapes.

Durante varios segundos, ambos se mantuvieron la mirada penetrante, a forma de desafío. Ella le clavó las uñas rojas, y recién pintadas en la carne suave de su mano, y él, distante de devolverle el golpe, prefirió rozar ambas narices con cuidado y provocación. Premeditando el próximo movimiento de Rosalie, e invitándola a hacerlo.

Con los labios fruncidos y los ojos entornados, Rosalie decidió que la situación podría ser peor, tal vez inmanejable. Por ello, mantuvo su mirada, pero disminuyó la fuerza de su agarre. Mientras, Emmett la observó un par de segundos, tentándola a actuar de una manera más salvaje, y a los pocos minutos se dio por vencido, besando la punta de la nariz de su novia, y ganándose un bufido de parte de ella, en respuesta.

La gruesa risa de Emmett llenó el fétido callejón.

—Me encanta cuando jugamos a desafiarnos.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de ser tan pendejo! — el grito que escapó de sus labios estuvo fuera de su control. Estaba desesperada, por el cuerpo le corrían fuentes enteras de miedo y rabia, los ojos le picaban más de lo normal, y las ganas de desmoronarse y llorar aumentaban mientras los segundos pasaban.

—Qué boquita—susurró él, con la mayor de las tranquilidades, arreglando un rizo rubio que había escapado de la peineta negra y brillante.

— ¡Suéltame! —exigió la rubia sacudiendo todo su cuerpo, tratando de clavar sus tacones negros en la pantorrilla de él.

—Mira Rose, tu aún eres mi novia, y tenemos que hablar. Punto. No hay otra cuestión, y no pienso soltarle si no tienes ganas de escucharme. ¡Me escucharás! —exclamó él mirándola con ojos furiosos. De repente, toda la diversión de segundos anteriores, se había esfumado— ¡Y al carajo el resto de cosas!

—¡Yo no soy nada tuyo! —Respondió la rubia en el mismo tono de voz. —Puedes atarme aquí, me importa un pepino lo que salga de tu boca.

—Eres mi novia—murmuró él, con los ojos cerrados en busca de tranquilidad—y ahora, escucha con claridad. ¿Estás embarazada?

El aire escapó de los pulmones de Rosalie.

Ella tenía dudas, bastantes dudas acerca de ello. Pero no podía negarlo, el período se le había retrasado, ya dos veces, y los síntomas se le presentaban con mucha constancia. Los vómitos llegaban siempre en la mañana, y el desmayarse se había convertido en un acto de temer si caminaba con tacones.

Había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero le parecía imposible, y sobre todo, sentía miedo de que fuera real.

Estaba sola, sin su padre, sin Emmett, y con cero centavos en el bolsillo de la falda. ¿Cómo criaría un hijo sin una profesión y con una familia entera por alimentar?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé—susurró mientras los ojos comenzaban a aguársele. Bajó la cabeza.

Emmett suspiró, y soltó las muñecas de su novia.

—Rose ¿Te llegó el período?

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras dos lágrimas traicioneras surcaban sus sonrojadas mejillas. No le importaba tener las manos libres, de repente, y de la nada, las ganas de huir habían desaparecido. Su cuerpo buscó aovillarse en el suelo, pero Emmett la sujetó con fuerza, tratando de evitar que tocara el sucio suelo del callejón.

Le pasó un fuerte brazo por la cintura, y con el otro le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Desde hace dos meses—susurró ella en cuanto le vio.

El pecho de Emmett se infló por la emoción, y sus ojos brillantes se clavaron en los violeta de Rosalie.

—Entonces podemos ser papás.

Rosalie soltó un sollozo.

—¡No digas estupideces! —le gritó ella, golpeando su fornido pecho con puños delicados—¡Yo no tengo en donde caerme muerta! ¡No puedo estar embarazada! ¡No puedo! No puedo…—la voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra, y la mujer comprendió que el miedo era más grande de lo que pensaba.

—Puedes—le susurró él después de varios minutos, mientras ella mantenía el rostro hundido en la camisa de Emmett—si me tienes a mí, juntos podemos tocar…

—Las estrellas—musitó ella contra la tela, su voz vibró en el pecho de su novio—y el cielo…

—Si la vida nos alcanza—completó él, atreviéndose a besar la coronilla de la rubia cabeza de Rosalie.

Ella suspiró, derretida bajo el toque del hombre.

—¿Por qué me haces esto Emmett? —le preguntó con rabia creciente en la voz—Te vas, justo después de que me entrego a ti, no esperas ni siquiera un día. Y luego, vuelves después de tres meses, prometiendo cosas que no puedes cumplir.

—Todo lo que prometo, lo cumplo—gruñó Emmett, abrazándola con más fuerza. Y obligándole a mostrar su pálido rostro—y esta vez no es la excepción. Te prometí que nos casaríamos, y estoy aquí, dispuesto a amarte hasta el último de mis días, sin un solo minuto con mis pensamientos fuera de ti, te necesito para poder vivir.

—¿Y si me mientes? —preguntó Rosalie, con los ojos llenos de esperanza. Nunca antes había escuchado tal veracidad en la voz de Emmett, pero las palabras no siempre resultaban ciertas. No cuando de hombres se trataba. Sin embargo, guardaba esperanza, ganas de quedarse junto a él. Los meses que habían vivido juntos, como un par de enamorados, le resultaron los más hermosos de su existencia.

—Yo nunca, en toda mi vida—susurró él, abrazándola con ansias, y hundiendo sus verdosos ojos en los de ella—podría mentirte. No tengo el alma suficiente para hacerlo.

—Te fuiste una vez—murmuró ella, clavando sus frágiles dedos en los fuertes antebrazos de Emmett. Le miró como si las ansias de tres meses sin verlo, recién tomaran efecto en su cuerpo—Me mentiste. Esa noche…—su voz disminuyó hasta convertirse en un susurro, y con ojos aguados le miró asustada, y con toda la rabia que pudo guardar dentro de sus pulmones. Realmente se había asustado, el día siguiente sin Emmett—Cuando salí de tu casa, estaba dichosa. Y luego, cuando teníamos que vernos…tu…no f-fuiste—sollozó Rosalie, sorbiendo su nariz y abriendo bien las órbitas de sus ojos. Para evitar llorar.

Emmett suspiró.

Rosalie lo miró con ojos bien abiertos. Y en cuanto la voz le regresó, después del ataque de miedo que sintió al recordar aquellos terribles momentos, le habló con voz dulce, como si una flor rozase sus pétalos con otra, mientras las hadas se contaban un secreto.

—Te amo tanto, que pensé esperarte hasta el día siguiente, y el día siguiente, y el día siguiente hasta el fin del mundo. Pero llegó un momento, cuando papá empeoró y no teníamos para cenar. Hubo un instante en el que comprendí que no regresarías. Qué era estúpido esperarte, porque no tenías intenciones de volver con una muchacha ignorante, que realmente creyó en tu amor. —Suspiró, y con delicadeza, retiró sus manos de Emmett, buscando terminar con aquel abrazo que tanto calor le había proporcionado—Por solo un segundo Emmett, supe que tu no me querías, y si volvías a entrar, por la puerta grande de mi casa. Si volvías a pedir permiso para verme. En realidad no sería por mí, sino por el niño que llevaba en mis entrañas. —Un par de lágrimas escaparon del rostro de Rosalie, y sin apartar su mirada del hombre delante de sus ojos, su mano derecha las limpió. Ella pudo ver, con claridad, como él seguía con los brazos extendidos hacia ella, y el rostro deformado por la confusión y tristeza—Y por todo esto. Por todo lo que sentí el día que mi padre murió y no tuve quién me consolará. Por todos los gritos que preferí ahogar en lo profundo de mi pecho. Por eso Emmett, decidí que no te dejaría volver. Qué no podrías mentirme de nuevo, porque no era tan tonta como antes, y no jugarías con nadie. Ni conmigo, ni con el bebé.

Rosalie miró al cielo, en el preciso instante que gotas gruesas de agua caían sobre el techo de las viviendas acogedoras, propias de Chicago.

Se sentía libre.

Por primera vez, después de tantos meses, volvía a ser la misma. Necesitaba decirle eso a Emmett, desde que él se fue, y la dejó con la reputación podrida. Y ahora, después de hacerlo, el primer respiro de muchos escapó de sus labios, dejándole un dulce sabor a tranquilidad, incrustado en la boca.

—No puedes dejarte llevar por los actos—murmuró Emmett, obligándola a regresar la vista al hombre en su delante, que extendía una chaqueta. —Póntela—pidió con voz delirante, como si suplicará porque ella lo hiciera. —Tenemos suficiente tiempo para hablar de esto, pero no creo que en la lluvia como el mejor acompañante.

Ella se lo pensó dos veces, imaginando los distintos escenarios y conversaciones que podrían resultar de esa proposición. Pero, y a pesar de todo, decidió darle una oportunidad. Solo, por la fuerza con la que su pecho latía al verlo. Simplemente porque sabía que lo amaba más de la cuenta, y la tranquilidad que sentía, aumentaría al escuchar su gruesa y varonil voz.

—Gracias—susurró, tomando la chaqueta entre sus manos, y colocándosela sobre los hombros. Se revolcó en la dicha de sentir el aroma tan varonil de él, y con dedos frágiles y níveos, apretó las mangas del saco.

Un signo de tranquilidad escapó de los labios de Emmett.

"No es una sonrisa".

Le habló la mente, a Rosalie.

"Algo es mejor que nada".

Le respondió ella, suspirando al verlo bajo la lluvia.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó ella en un susurro. Después de comenzar su caminata por las calles de la ciudad. Desérticas, por cierto. Sin una sola persona decidida a escuchar el golpeteo de la lluvia contra el cemento de la vereda.

—Vamos a un hotel—le respondió él de vuelta. Enrollando su brazo derecho en la cintura de ella, buscando protegerla de algún modo. Ella se acurrucó, y buscó equilibrio suficiente en el fuerte pecho de Emmett. —Creo que volver a tu casa, no resulta una elección favorable, para ninguno de los dos. Y bueno…estoy quedándome en un hotel, así que iremos allí. A terreno neutral.

Rosalie se rió.

—¿Tu piensas que es terreno neutral? — le mostró sus blancos dientes, en una gran sonrisa algo amarga. —Estaremos en tu habitación, del hotel que tú pagaste. Es tu terreno Emmett. No hay nada de neutral en ello.

—Será suficiente—le murmuró él al oído. Luego, depositó un dulce beso allí.

Ya no le importaba nada.

Emmett quería tenerla de nuevo en su vida, en sus brazos. Y perderla sería tan grande, como hundirse de nuevo en el pozo común de hace días atrás.

En el pozo donde su madre había sido enterrada. Delante de sus dos hijos.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno chicas, subí el cap lo más rápido posible. Cry también está actualizado, y las votaciones del poll terminan el lunes siguiente. Ustedes deciden, así que no dejen de votar en la encuesta, y tampoco olviden sus hermosos reviews. Espero que les guste, y mucho, este cap. Después de cerrado el poll, veremos cuál historia continúa*Aunque he de decir que a mi me encantan las dos* y a ustedes?**

***Quiero agradecerles inmensamente sus alertas, favoritos y reviews. Sus comentarios fueron hermosos, y me alegraron por completo el día. Además de llenar un espacio importante en la historia. No olviden dejarlos, y me encargaré que reciban su recompensa.**

***Tengo ¡Formspring! Si quieren preguntar algo, el link está en mi perfil, o búsquenme como Mrs Black UbT, sin el punto.**

**Besos**

**Valhe**


	3. A veces prefieres dejarte llevar

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

—2—

"_A veces prefieres dejarte llevar"_

* * *

Emmett caminó con tranquilidad por la avenida, con la muchacha más hermosa del pueblo colgada del brazo.

Rosalie no se sentía como un trofeo, más bien, tenía ansias de terminar con todo aquel episodio y regresar a su casa, beber una taza caliente de chocolate espumoso, y dormir. Dormir tanto como el cuerpo le permitiese. Aquella conversación con Emmett parecía haber durado siglos, y aún faltaba la parte más importante y larga. La explicación que él se inventaría para tratar de convencerla de que, la amaba más que a su propia vida, y quería estar con ella a pesar de las circunstancias.

Ella bufó cuando llegaron al hotel. La gente la miraba como si tuviera monos en el cabello, y pelo en la nariz. Pero no le importó. Ascendió las escaleras del brazo de Emmett, con el vestido completamente empapado y las manos engarrotadas del frío. Al llegar al dormitorio, cerró los ojos antes de permitir que toda aquella hermosa y objetante habitación la envolviera, como hace algunos meses.

—Abre los ojos, hermosa. La habitación no piensa morderte. —Emmett habló con tranquilidad natural, como si estuviera preparado para la avalancha que se le venía encima. Y ella, con la expresión confusa, se acercó a un sofá mullido, y después de deshacerse de la chaqueta de él, se acomodó sin mirar mucho a las caras lámparas de las esquinas. O las preciosas cortinas de color malva que oscurecían la habitación más de lo normal.

—Escucha Rose, sé que no quieres hablar conmigo de esto. Pero es realmente, importante. —Emmett suspiró, y con cuidado, se acercó a ella y le atrapó las manos con fuerza, mientras sus ojos refulgían por la claridad del rayo de luna que atravesaba el recibidor del dormitorio—¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos nuestra décima cita? Llevabas aquel vestido tan bonito, color palo de rosa. Y tus ojos estaban delineados de manera tan profunda, que llegué a pensar, que al final de la velada me hundiría en ellos.

Ella sonrió, emocionada por la declaración. De manera inconsciente, siempre había deseado que Emmett recordara el tiempo que llevaron juntos de enamorados.

Recordaba todos los detalles de esa cena tal como él, pero le resultaba increíble que él lo hiciera.

—Bueno, esa noche, cuando te vi tan hermosa. Decidí que te quería a mi lado para siempre. Y voy a cumplirlo. Serás mi esposa, Rose. La madre de los niños más bonitos de Chicago, y la mujer más bien atendida del mundo.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, mientras una lágrima triste buscaba derramarse de su ojo derecho. Llevaba una sonrisa tan triste en sus labios, que Emmett pensó cualquier otra cosa, distinta a la real.

—No, Emmett. No es tan simple. Así, como tú dices. Las cosas no pasan así. No pasarán así.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó él, haciendo un esfuerzo por no sentarse a llorar en aquel mismo instante.

—Porque soy solo una niña, tengo dieciocho años, y tan pronto te aburras de mí, correrás a los brazos de tu odalisca particular. Y yo no soy de esas—murmuró clavándole los ojos con seguridad—Si me casó, no será precisamente por un embarazo, así como tampoco, pienso soportar tus engaños, mentiras, y amantes. Puedo quedarme sola Emmett, pero no seré igual que el resto.

Emmett se hundió en la silla, desesperado por la perspectiva de que ella no le escuchará con claridad.

—Yo no estoy diciendo eso—susurró buscando demostrarle con una mirada, todo lo que sentía.

—Estás pensando que me casaré contigo, solo por causa de una mirada. O de tus palabras bonitas. O de promesas que no cumpliste una vez, y mucho menos lo harás a la segunda. — Ella suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un instante, mientras las ideas furiosas se agolpaban en su cabeza. Entonces, él se acercó a ella con ferocidad absoluta —No vas a utilizarme, para tener a tus hijos a tu lado. Yo no…

— ¡Yo nada! —exclamó él, atrayéndola a su cuerpo con fuerza. —..Amo—le murmuró al oído, con una desesperación palpable en el ambiente. —No es por causa de nuestro hijo, o de salvar una reputación. O de nada. —La movió de nuevo, obligándola a mirarle de forma directa, a los ojos. —Antes de saber que estabas embarazada, yo había vuelto. ¡Y lo había hecho por ti! ¡Por qué te lo había prometido! Porque quería estar contigo. Rose, trata de escuchar lo que te digo. Te amo, desde el primer instante en que te vi en la plaza, caminando del brazo de tu padre. Por favor, trata de comprender lo que te estoy diciendo. No te bifurques del camino principal. Piensa en las razones que tengo para estar contigo. Un hombre que no te ama, no estaría dispuesto a echarse al hombro toda una familia de mujeres desprotegidas. Un hombre que no te ama, dudaría del origen de sus hijos. Y haría mil cosas más, tan aborrecibles, todas y cada una de ellas, que no pienso repetirlas ni por un solo instante.

El labio inferior de Rosalie tembló por unos segundos. Y antes de lo que Emmett pudo predecir, la tuvo encima de sus hombros, golpeándolo con fuerza y empujando su cuerpo sobre el sofá. La tenía sobre él, con cada pierna al lado de su cintura.

—¡Yo no quiero que te hagas cargo de nadie! —le gritó, mientras sus ojos salpicaban saladas lágrimas, tan profundas para Emmett, como hirientes para Rosalie. —¡Ni que te cases conmigo por los niños! ¡Yo solo quiero que me ames! ¡Qué nunca te hayas ido de aquí! ¡Y que si lo hacías. Me llevarás contigo! ¡Carajo, Emmett! ¡Me iría hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario! ¡Me hubiese casado en una de esas horribles capillas baratas con tal de que me hicieses tu mujer! ¡Tú no lo entiendes!

Y muy al contrario. Emmett comprendió todo.

—Rose—le murmuró, con una sonrisa en los labios. Mientras sus ojos se centraban en la hermosa mujer que estaba sobre sus hombros, sacudiendo la prominente cabellera rubia que poseía—cariño, por favor. Escúchame.

— ¡Deberías cerrar tu maldita boca! —Exclamó mientras las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos caían sin césar— ¡Ni pienses en hablarme! ¡Cómo puedes hacerme esto!

—Cariño—susurró Emmett, juntando las delicadas manos de su novia con una sola de las suyas. Con cuidado, y mientras ella seguía moviéndose, las colocó debajo de su mandíbula.

Rosalie jadeaba por falta de aire. Su pecho se movía por impulso propio, y las palabras no podían salir de su boca sin secar más su tracto respiratorio. Abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces, comprendiendo la situación en la que estaba, con las piernas completamente abiertas para Emmett. Y él, por supuesto, la observaba con una sonrisa de emoción en los carnosos labios.

—Deja de sonreír—jadeó, moviendo sus muñecas con el firme propósito de liberarse. Emmett soltó una gran carcajada, en cuanto ella le clavó la punta del tacón en el muslo. Para hacerlo, tuvo que remover su falda, dejando ver sus fantásticas y bien formadas piernas.

—¡Qué te calles! —le exigió, con el rostro descompuesto por la necesidad de respirar a un ritmo normal.

—Rose, solo cierra tu suave boca un momento—le pidió él, levantando sus manos y colocándolas detrás de su nuca. De tal manera que, Rosalie terminaba con el rostro a varios centímetros del suyo.

—No vas a convencerme con tus trucos—susurró ella, mirándole con claridad y determinación—Esta vez…

—Si en algo tienes razón—comenzó él, utilizando su otra mano para dibujar círculos concéntricos en la espalda baja de la rubia—es en toda mi pérdida de tiempo. Sin embargo, me parece que eso tiene solución.

—Aleja tus manos de mí—murmuró ella, tratando de aparentar indiferencia. Aún cuando, dentro de su cuerpo, las manos de Emmett y las sensaciones que estas producían, estaban enloqueciendo cada partícula de su ser.

—No lo hare—habló él, decidido. Y con seguridad, bajo la mano a la pierna derecha de ella, donde comenzó a realizar figuras sin sentido con su dedo índice. Rosalie sintió escalofríos, y buscó aferrarse al cuello de él, hundiendo sus largas uñas perfectamente manicuradas en su nívea carne.

—Me gusta cuando te pones ruda—ronroneó él, con cierta diversión en la voz. La sonrisa en el rostro no se le borraba por nada del mundo.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —le preguntó la rubia, en un tono de voz desesperado. Bufó, haciendo berrinches una y otra vez, como si con ello consiguiera al menos una respuesta que eliminara la frustración de su cabeza.

—Por qué te amo—le susurró él, antes de atrapar los dulces labios de ella en un fuerte beso, rudo, apasionado, y lleno de todos los sentimientos que él profesaba por ella.

Rosalie sintió las dulces caricias que Emmett le propinaba a sus labios, buscando demostrarle que en realidad la quería, pero sin perder su toque posesivo. Algo que ella adoraba en su hombre. Ese estilo tan peculiar de Emmett para hacerla sentir la mujer más deseada del planeta entero, solo con su ardiente toque.

No quería responder al beso, y Dios sabe que no mentía en ello. Pero tenerlo así, con sus cuerpos juntos, sintiendo cada parte de la anatomía masculina de su novio, y las manos de este en su pierna y espalda baja, realmente la estaba enloqueciendo. Emmett, en un impulso descontrolado, por unirla más a él, le soltó las muñecas, y contrario a lo que pensaba, Rosalie hundió sus uñas en los fuertes bíceps de él, buscando sentir la fuerte contextura de sus músculos.

El cuerpo de Emmett hacía que sus ideas flotaran por la corteza terrenal, más allá de las nubes y la magia de la mitología griega. Él tenía todo bien puesto, en el lugar preciso. Y sobre todo, las manos más talentosas que nadie puede tener.

Él decidió que era hora de separarse, cuando Rosalie comenzó a jadear en medio del beso, aunque no sabía si era por la falta de aire, o por las ganas de producir ruiditos extraños en respuesta a sus capacitadas caricias. Sin embargo, jamás abandonó su piel. Ja. Como si pudiera hacerlo, después de meses sin verla. Sin tenerla.

—Te amo—le murmuró, con sus labios hundidos en la yugular de su novia. —Y no importa si no piensas creerme, serás mi esposa, y tendremos nuestro hijo. Y cada noche, antes de dormir, te voy a proponer mil formas diferentes de demostrarnos de la manera física más hermosa que conozca, cuanto te amo. Te haré mía tantas veces, que la vida se nos va a terminar, y no alcanzará. Y luego, al final del camino, tendré fuerzas suficientes para susurrarte lo mucho que te quiero, hasta el último suspiro de mi cansada vejez.

Rosalie se derritió por unos segundos, en los brazos de Emmett. Sintiendo como los labios del hombre le recorrían el cuello de inicio a fin, chupándolo, mordiéndolo, y besándolo una y otra vez. Mientras, sus manos se quedaron estáticas en los hombros de él. Sintiendo la textura de su piel bajo la camisa húmeda.

—Emmett—se atrevió a llamarle con voz ronca.

— ¿Hum? —respondió él, deteniendo su tarea en el hueco del hombro de la rubia, y aspirando el maravilloso perfume a lilas y lavanda fresca que ella emitía.

— ¿En realidad me amas?

— ¿Qué me impulsaría a hacer todo esto si no fuera por ello?

—Contéstame. —Le pidió ella, con voz suplicante, sin notar que sus dedos se fundían en uno solo con la carne de él.

Emmett suspiró, y con amor en los ojos, le miró fijamente, sin abandonar el fuerte sostén en la cintura de ella.

—Te amo más que a mi vida misma, Rosalie Lilian Hale. No soy bueno con las cosas románticas—un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella—como sabes, voy siempre al campo físico. Pero esa es _mi_ forma de amarte, y no cambiaría lo que siento por ti, por nada en el mundo. Eres parte de mí, te necesito…no sé cómo decirte esto. Pero las palabras me alcanzan, al menos, para demostrarte que quiero construir mi vida contigo. Quiero verte a ti, cada mañana de mi vida, y escuchar tus berridos y tus gritos cuando meta la pata.

—Cállate—se rió ella, con una sonrisa clara y brillante, dibujándose a trazo lento en sus labios.

—Yo sé que cometí errores al irme, pero estoy dispuesto a responder cada una de las preguntas que me hagas. Quiero que sepas todo de mí, y quiero saber todo de ti. Y si entiendes mis razones, nuestro matrimonio será mucho más fácil.

—¿Mucho más fácil? —le preguntó ella, con la excusa implícita en la voz. No dejo de sonreír, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la falta de aire, y los labios brillantes, por las dulces caricias que él había impartido en esa zona.

—Si no quieres escucharme—susurró él, besando despacio el labio inferior de ella—entonces te rapto, y luego, me casó contigo.

Ella se rió, y le devolvió el beso con pasión, con ansias de más.

—Creo que puedo escucharte Emmett, ya sabes, para hacer las cosas más fáciles—le besó con tan solo un roce, y luego se separó de él para mirarle a los ojos—y en cuanto al bebé…

— ¡Tenemos que hacernos una prueba! —exclamó él, feliz. Con una mano sobre el vientre de su novia, de manera inconsciente.

—No aquí—susurró ella, en voz avergonzada—la gente de este pueblo, ha hablado tanto de mí…

Emmett suspiró.

—No aquí—prometió mirándola con dulzura—pero…supongo que en otro lugar.

—Está bien—murmuró ella, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Eso significa que puedo volver a estar contigo? —Emmett le preguntó con un toque de desesperación y esperanza en la voz. Sus ojos brillaban como los de _Calvin y Hobes_ en las caricaturas del periódico matutino. Pensó ella.

Rosalie rió.

—Eso significa—susurró atrayendo el rostro de él hacia el suyo, para luego depositar un corto beso en sus labios—que te quiero—besándole de nuevo—y que puedes volver conmigo cuando quieras.

Emmett la abrazó tan fuerte, que las piernas de ella le fallaron, y se ató a sus hombros.

A fin de cuentas, solamente estaban en un sofá.

—Aún tienes que responder un par de cosas—le murmuró ella al oído, después de otra larga sesión de besos, donde Emmett había detenido su ímpetu lujurioso por respeto a la reciente disputa que habían vivido.

—Lo sé—respondió él, trazando con el dedo índice, las flores de la falda de Rosalie—y te lo voy a contar todo.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Hoy—suspiró él, besándola con delicadeza, sin abandonar un suave masaje en el vientre ligeramente abultado, de su novia.

—Comienza—le pidió ella, mirándola con ojos alucinantes.

Él suspiró, y con fuerza en los pulmones, comenzó a relatar la historia más larga e importante de su relación con Rosalie. Lo que había marcado un antes y un después en su corta vida.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:** _Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen. DCullenLove. ShArIcE-94. Tania XD. _

**Chicas, espero que les este gustando el fic. Actualice pronto porque se lo merecen. Son mis súperheroínas favoritas XD. Les avisó que el lunes en la noche se cierra el poll, aunque tengo la intención de acabar en mis días de vacación este mini-fic, y continuar con Cry, que también está muy bueno ¿Se han pasado por él? ;D Les invito a que lo hagan, estoy poniendo bastantes ganas en ambos fics. En mi perfil, encuentran la portada de la historia, y fotos de los vestidos y zapatos de Rosalie, pásense por allí. **

***No olviden dejar sus hermosos comentarios, y también votar en el poll. Muchísimas gracias por dejarlos, y ayudar a que la historia siga adelante. ¡Esta vez si los conteste todos!**

***Tengo formspring! Si tienen alguna duda, pregunten lo que sea, y bueno ¿Quién quiere saber porque la historia es M? Averiguénlo el próximo capítulo! XD**

**Besos**

**Valhe**


	4. Y las cosas mejoran por si solas

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

—3—

"_Y las cosas mejoran por si solas"_

* * *

—Sé que no te resulta importante—murmuró él, abrazándola con la mayor fuerza que sus brazos producían. —Pero _necesito_ que al final de la conversación, _tú_ me perdones.

— ¿Por qué iba a tener que perdonarte? —preguntó ella, con los ojos violeta clavados en el hermoso rostro de Emmett. La expresión de la rubia resultaba confusa—Tu no…hiciste nada malo. ¿O sí?

Ella tragó con fuerza, y las piernas le temblaron por un segundo. Sin duda alguna, el hecho de una traición podría tachar aquella efímera felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, y que esperaba, jamás dejar de sentir.

—No hice nada malo—Habló él con seguridad. —Pero te deje, sola, cuando no tenías a nadie más que a mí. Por mi culpa, perdiste el apoyo más grande que la vida te proporcionó, y no creo poder luchar con eso, si _tú_ no llegaras a perdonar mi falta.

Rosalie suspiró.

Sabía que las cosas no irían de maravilla, con calderos de oro y flores mágicas durante su vida, pero a veces, y solo a veces, con Emmett solía sentirse en un cuento de hadas. Como si tenerlo significara una mínima porción del deseo infantil de ser una princesa. Cuando él la dejó, su mundo se desbarató, o parte de él. Los ladrillos que sostenían a ese amor tan grande que sentía, se quebraron hasta convertirse en ceniza, y eso a ella no le gustó.

Pero después del beso, después de todas aquellas lindas palabras con las que Emmett le prometía el cielo. Quería creer en él, de nuevo, perdonarle la falta de haberse marchado, y comenzar de cero, porque el dolor era un sentimiento que no iba con ella, y no quería tenerlo ni de cerca.

No estaba completamente segura de que todas sus promesas fueran ciertas. Y si bien, el temor y la rabia que había sentido al quedarse sola, había sido menos soportable de lo que él, en realidad, podía imaginarse, Rosalie estaba dispuesta a escucharle, al menos para cumplir con aquel ciclo de su existencia.

—Bueno—comenzó ella, mirándole a los ojos con la mayor profundidad y seriedad de su vida—no será tan fácil convencerme, Emmett. Pero como te dije antes, estoy dispuesta a escuchar cada palabra tuya, y si es la verdad, si realmente es la verdad. Podríamos buscar una solución para esta situación.

Él asintió, emocionado por la respuesta certera de Rosalie.

—Después de tenerte entre mis brazos, no quería nada más que amarte hasta el fin de mis días—le confesó sonriendo con ternura, mientras le acariciaba la suave mano a su novia—era de noche, y quería dormir con mis brazos alrededor de tu cintura. Me encanta el calor que tu cuerpo emana, es fragante y cómodo. Perfecto para mí. Dormimos un par de horas, de hecho.

Rosalie recordaba vagamente aquel abrazo, y el par de horas con sueño tranquilo. Le sonrió, en espera de que prosiguiera con el relato.

—Después de ello, me desperté sintiendo golpes en la puerta de la habitación. Era la casa de mis padrinos, y solamente yo tenía las llaves, por lo que me produjo cierta curiosidad y temor. Sin embargo, me enfunde en una bata y abrí la puerta. No conseguí mucho, si te digo la verdad—torció el rostro en una clara mueca de desagrado—hubiera preferido quedarme durmiendo contigo. De no ser por mi madre y Amelie, lo habría hecho.

— ¿Amelie? —le preguntó ella, sin poder detener la ola de celos que buscaba introducirse por cada poro de su piel. A Rosalie no le gustaban las mentiras, y si Emmett comenzaba con intrigas desde el inicio de su historia, estaba segura que no gustaría de oírla.

—Es mi hermana—le confesó él, con las mejillas maravillosamente sonrojadas. Era una visión muy graciosa, un hombre tan grande y fuerte, avergonzado. — ¿Recuerdas que te lo comenté? Un día, comiendo helado de cereza. Te dije "Tengo una hermana de la edad de Sophia, estudia en un colegio de monjas carmelitas, en España".

—No me dijiste su nombre—susurró ella, preocupada por admitir que en las conversaciones de su enamoramiento, el tema de conversación había sido ella, y solo ella.

—No lo creí importante—habló él, besándole la frente, y con ello, borrándole los sentimientos de frustración dentro del alma, a Rosalie—en su momento, debo confesarte que lo nuestro me pareció efímero, y cuando hablamos de nuestra familia llevábamos apenas dos salidas.

—¿A partir de la tercera creíste en nuestro noviazgo? —le preguntó ella sin el menor de los rencores, solo con diversión en la voz, por haber coincidido en algo más con Emmett. También ella había presentado dudas al inicio, tenía un divertido temor acerca de comprometerse con un hombre de grandes proporciones, y adicto al helado.

Emmett rió, a grandes carcajadas.

—Puede parecerte divertido—hipó entre su contagiosa risa—pero, el día que te vi con el vestido palo de rosa…

Ella bufó.

—Te encanta aquel vestido—cuchicheó entre dientes, con los brazos cruzados.

—Creo que me gusta—admitió él, besándole las mejillas, el cuello y el rostro, de manera lenta y sensual—pero nadie se vería tan genial, como tú, en aquella tela. De hecho—murmuró besándole el ángulo de la mandíbula—sería un trapo si cualquier otra lo usara. Tú haces el vestido.

Rosalie se regocijó de orgullo, y extendió más su largo cuello de cisne, en espera de que él lo aprovechase.

Esa era su naturaleza. Orgullosa, hermosa, y deliciosamente atractiva.

—Me gusta tenerte así—le murmuró él, antes de soltar un suspiro y mirarle de nuevo a los ojos. El tiempo de proseguir con la historia, se había reanudado.

—A mí también me gusta estar así—acordó ella, acariciándole la mejilla con la blanca mano que poseía.

Emmett suspiró por segunda vez.

—La señora Mallory esperaba en mi puerta, con una carta de Amelie, quién había dejado el internado hace algunos meses. En ese papel, estaba escrita una de las peores desgracias de mi vida. Y cuando leí el mensaje, decidí salir en socorro de mi hermana. —Rosalie bufó, en respuesta al tácito olvido que él había supuesto. Emmett en respuesta, le sonrió. —Pero no me olvide de ti. Traté de despertarte varias veces, sacudí tu cuerpecito, pero el sueño y el cansancio de la noche pasada, estaba cobrándote factura. Y después de una gran regañina a mí mismo, por haber abusado de ti y tus débiles condiciones, te besé en la frente y salí de la casa. Prometiendo en silencio que volvería a llamarte.

—Nunca cumpliste tu promesa—murmuró ella, recordando el pequeño sopor en el que se había sumido después de convertirse en mujer de Emmett.

—El tiempo no me alcanzó—se excusó él, mirándole con sinceridad a los ojos—tenía muchos trámites que hacer en España, y el viaje también tenía su parte. Para cuando llegué, las cosas no estaban mejor que en la carta, y el dinero y los minutos huyeron de mi cuerpo, como si fuera arena entre mis dedos.

—No quiero más excusas—le rezongó ella, con ganas de hundir sus uñas en el cuello suave de él, y ahogarlo por las mentiras que podría estar diciendo—aunque a ella le sonaba todo muy sincero—Le resultó increíble, el cambio de ánimo tan violento. —Si tienes algo que decir, maldita sea. Solo dilo ya.

—En la carta—susurró Emmett, juntando su cuerpo al de Rosalie por inercia. Como si tuviera miedo de pronunciar las siguientes palabras—se contaba la historia de mi madre. De cómo ella había pasado los últimos seis meses que viví con mis padrinos. Ella—el hombre tragó en seco—tenía problemas cardíacos, y a pesar de la resma de doctores que pagué para que la atendieran, nada mejoró su estado de salud. Días después de un último ataque, Amelie había escapado del internado, buscando ayudar a su madre. Y cuando la encontré yo, siguiendo las sílabas y palabras de la carta, fue demasiado tarde.

Rosalie comenzó a comprender la historia, a paso lento. Y con ganas de estrangularse, le abrazó con la mayor fuerza de sus brazos. Él le respondió el gesto, hundiendo su cabeza cerca del vientre donde su hijo reposaba.

—Ella murió, Rose—musitó él, con la voz ronca por el recuerdo—Amelie y yo, la lloramos por tres días enteros, incapaces de creernos aquella verdad. Fue tan difícil…

Y ella le entendió.

Porque había sufrido el mismo dolor que él hace tan solo horas de diferencia. Era su padre, quién estaba hundido tres metros bajo tierra, y el dolor de saber que nunca más le vería a aquel que te dio la vida, le quitaba fuerzas de lo más profundo del alma.

Ambos se abrazaron, y sosteniendo las lágrimas en el hombro del otro, lloraron por la tristeza que aquella perdida les provocó. Drenando su corazón de la amargura que tenía prohibido acercarse a su nueva historia de amor.

.

.

.

—Quédate a dormir—le pidió él, después de varios segundos, en cuanto el punzante dolor en el pecho paró.

Ella se rió, aún con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Emmett.

—No creo que sea una buena idea…

—No haremos nada—prometió él, con ojos suplicantes—solo dormir. Y te abrazaré por todas las noches que no te abracé. Y te besaré tanto, tanto, que el aire va a faltarnos.

—Mi madre se alterará—murmuró ella, con las manos empuñadas en la camisa—ya seca—de él.

—Hablaré con ella, y mañana mismo iré a contarle de nuestro matrimonio.

—Emmett—le llamó ella, y en cuanto se miraron, los ojos de ambos se conectaron de una manera peculiar—yo quiero…quiero que sepas que te quiero—vaciló un par de segundos, después le besó con delicadeza la punta de la nariz—y que te perdono todo lo quieras que te perdone. Solo si tú me prometes, a mí, perdonar mi comportamiento infantil— en cuanto las palabras hubieron salido de su boca, un cálido aire se expandió por su pecho, activando cada centímetro de su corazón. Llenándole de sabor la boca, y reiterando la magia que solo Emmett podía brindarle.

Rosalie comprendió que no se trataba, entonces, de permitir que Emmett ingresara de nuevo a su vida, y a la de su hijo. Él ya estaba en sus vidas, formaba una parte fundamental, y sin él, muchas cosas no tendrían sentido. Era el único sostén que tenía en aquel terrible momento, y jugar a la terquedad no le convenía. Y para ser sinceros, tampoco quería serlo.

Estar con Emmett le hacía sentir completa, como si su mundo tuviera oportunidades de convertirse en mágico.

Él suspiró, feliz y pacífico por primera vez, desde que regresó a Chicago.

.

.

.

Esa noche, ambos descansaron en aquella habitación de hotel. Y mientras las manos de un Emmett dormido, recorría el abultado vientre de Rosalie, ella pensaba en todas las cosas que podrían haber pasado en esos tres meses que no se vieron. Ya él le había contado una parte de los hechos, con detalles y lágrimas de por medio. Pero aún quedaban los días fuera del entierro de su madre, y por supuesto, conocer a la hermana del que próximamente sería su esposo.

La cabeza le dio vueltas durante varias horas, y aunque consideraba complicarse la existencia, el pensar que tal vez, Emmett solo quería casarse con ella por el hijo que podría venir en camino. Cuando esas grandes y suaves manos le acariciaban el abdomen con tanta delicadeza, y cuando, de manera inconsciente, él le besaba la mejilla o hundía su rostro en el cabello de la rubia, todas aquellas ideas se le esfumaron, hasta que por fin, consiguió dormirse, hundida en sueños llenos de hoyuelos.

—Buenos días—le saludó una cálida y gruesa voz al oído.

La mujer se removió entre las cobijas varias veces, y cuando abrió los ojos, la luz del sol brillante que resplandecía esa mañana en Chicago, le golpeó los ojos.

—Despierta, ya—rió Emmett, abrazándola con fuerzas. De golpe, la levantó de la cama, paseándola por toda la habitación en medio de volteretas y risas estruendosas, por parte de él.

Rosalie se mareó un poco, al comienzo. Pero con el pasar de los segundos, comprendió la alegría de Emmett, y después de aferrarse a los hombros de él con sus pequeñas manos, le acompañó en la risa, mientras la cálida corriente regresaba a su cuerpo.

—Buenos días—le saludó ella, después de besarle la mejilla con mucho entusiasmo.

—Pensé que jamás despertarías—le confesó él, cuando la depositó en la cama con cuidado.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tienes un sueño muy profundo—Emmett se alzó de hombros mientras hablaba—además…es culpa mía, me gusta verte. Dormida o despierta, sigues siendo igual de linda.

Ambos se sonrieron, y a Rosalie, de la nada, le entraron antojos de fruta picada.

— ¿Crees que podríamos desayunar? —le preguntó la rubia, mirándole con ojitos suplicantes.

—En cuánto te cambies—respondió él, mientras colocaba a los pies de ella, dos cajas, una más pequeña que la otra.

— ¿Compraste ropa para mí? —los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron, y una perfecta "O" se formó en sus labios.

—Necesitas algo que ponerte, y no puedes usar el mismo vestido húmedo del día anterior—Emmett me besó la frente, antes de caminar hacia la puerta—necesito arreglar unos papeles en la recepción, y espero que mientras tanto, tomes una ducha y uses el vestido de la caja. Yo lo escogí—él torció el gesto—no sé si te guste, pero traté de encontrar algo de tu talla.

—Gracias—murmuró ella, observando con curiosidad los paquetes.

—Ahora vuelvo—susurró él, antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarla sola en el dormitorio.

Rosalie pensó que su novio, seguramente querría hablar con su madre. Y si iba en serio, aquel tema del matrimonio, entonces buscaría la forma de comunicarle a la señora Anabelle sus deseos. Le tembló el cuerpo un poco, sin importar la reacción de su madre, lo que consiguió removerle las tripas, fue las seguras miradas ponzoñosas de la calle.

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de creer _eso_ que estaba viviendo con Emmett, y con un leve mareo, se dirigió a la ducha.

Después de tomar el baño, en la tina más grande que sus ojos habían visto, decidió abrir los paquetes, ansiosa por encontrar allí algo agradable.

Por la enfermedad de su padre, no tuvo oportunidad durante los últimos meses de adquirir un nuevo diseño. Ciertamente, en esos momentos no estaba pensando en ello, pero ahora, sentía que podía confiar en Emmett, y que tenía allí el mayor apoyo de su vida. Por ello, su cabeza le permitió pensar en trajes costosos.

El vestido dentro del paquete, era uno de los más bonitos que había visto en su vida. El encaje en el punto exacto, la cintura estrecha y la falda de caderas convertían a aquel pedazo de tela en una prenda perfecta. Y los zapatos, con un tacón regular, encajaban como una pieza de rompecabezas con el abrigo y el gorro blancos, de seda suave y polvorosa.

Rosalie contempló aquel vestido, y lo vistió con delicadeza. Consiguiendo que cada centímetro de su piel rozase con la cómoda y maravillosa tela del vestido. Delante del espejo principal de la habitación, se acomodó el largo y rizado cabello, con algunos mechones delante del sombrero, y finalmente, revisó el atuendo completo, sintiéndose más bonita que en cualquier otro momento de los pasados tres meses.

Pensó también, que la presencia de Emmett contribuía en gran parte, a ese estado de perfección y felicidad que vivía, como si las cosas con él al lado, fueran mejor que en cualquier otro tiempo, incluso que en su noviazgo.

Cuando abrió la puerta para descender las escaleras, hacia la recepción en busca de su novio, lo encontró a un palmo de su rostro. Bajo el umbral de la puerta, con la sonrisa más grande y hermosa del planeta.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, con ínfulas de enamorados, y después de que Emmett le recorriese el cuerpo con los ojos más lujuriosos que Rosalie le había visto, el habló con una voz que destilaba necesidad.

—El vestido…—se aclaró la garganta, tomándola de la cintura de golpe—te quedó perfecto.

—Supongo—susurró ella, segura de sí misma. Rosalie sabía utilizar sus leves conocimientos en seducción, aprendidos con el mismo Emmett de maestro.

—Estás realmente hermosa—volvió a alagar él, besándole la mejilla de forma lenta.

—Tú compraste el vestido—susurró la rubia, al oído del hombre—debe gustarte.

Emmett suspiró, unos segundos antes de mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Eres consciente del efecto que causas en mí? —los labios de ambos estaba separados por tan solo centímetros.

La rubia rió, y sus ojos violeta brillaron con fuerza, contrastando con el traje blanco.

—Emmett, escucha esto—le aprisionó el rostro con sus uñas, perfectamente manicuradas—solamente yo, consigo que enloquezcas. —Le besó con cuidado, detrás del oído, y él se estremeció—y eso nunca cambiará. ¿Estamos claros?

Él asintió, por inercia. Mientras, una chispa de calor sofocante comenzaba a incendiar sus ojos, de manera asfixiante, como si necesitara ser liberado para apagarse.

Rosalie se sintió satisfecha.

Durante los seis meses que vivieron como enamorados, ella siempre lo tuvo bajo su control, completamente dominado. Y eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, le gustaba. Adoraba sentir que Emmett hiciera las cosas como ella quería, de la forma en que ella deseaba y como ella lo deseaba. Le hacía sentir poderosa, capaz de manejar al mundo.

Después de aquella acalorada conversación, sellaron con un beso la salida del hotel.

Rosalie tiene que reconocer que las muecas de enojo y molestia, en los trabajadores del lugar, le divirtieron mucho. Ya no le afectaban las miradas penetrantes e inquietantes, en realidad, había superado aquella etapa hace mucho. Todo por causa del abandono de Emmett.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, estaba segura de que su perdón mutuo, había sido el proceso correcto. Tanto él, como ella, habían sufrido la perdida de seres realmente importantes en su vida, por eso, merecían el mismo tiempo para asimilarlo. Y si el tiempo que Emmett necesitó para aceptar la muerte de su madre, fueron casi tres meses, ella no era quién para cuestionarlo.

De cierta forma, su situación había sido diferente. La muerte de su padre, fue una larga tortura, de la cuál todos conocían el fin. Sin embargo, no estaba completamente lista para dejarlo ir. La idea de olvidarse de su padre, le resultaba tan dolorosa, como alejarse en aquellos momentos, de Emmett.

Tomados de la mano, recorrieron la calla principal de Chicago, acompañados de las miradas de personas corroídas por la envidia.

Rosalie no se sintió, en ningún momento, sola o desamparada. En realidad, el fuerte agarre de Emmett en su cintura, con la grande mano que poseía, casi sobre su abultado vientre, le daba ansias y fuerzas. Ansias por caminar esas, y todas las calles del mundo, para que toda la gente comprendiera que estaban juntos. Y fuerzas. Porque sabía que a su lado, no tenía nada que temer.

— ¿Quieres desayunar aquí? —le preguntó él, con los ojos brillantes y la latente sonrisa enamorada.

La rubia observó la cafetería, donde la vitrina de la ventana posterior servía como demostrador de los deliciosos postres que el establecimiento poseía. Incluso, encontró un fresco soufflé de fresas, bañado en dulce mermelada de moras. Ella había oído que los antojos en el embarazo, eran inmensos. Y que las frutas cítricas, tenían el efecto contrario en mujeres de su estado. Ahora creía todas esas palabras.

—Emmett—le llamó, mientras su mano le jalaba de la chaqueta negra que él traía puesta.

El hombre se rió, y la besó en la frente.

—Dime.

—Quiero dos de esos soufflés—murmuró, con los ojos suplicantes.

Él asintió.

—Y los tendrás. A decir verdad, también yo tengo antojo de algo así.

—¿Enserio?

—Creo que…—Emmett se rascó la cabeza, pensativo, con una mueca en forma de "S" en los labios. Debatiéndose entre decirle o no—los últimos días, no he comido muy bien.

A Rosalie se le atoró una gran nuez en la garganta.

—P-porque…

-Necesitaba vivir esto-le confesó él, mientras la sostenía fuertemente de las manos. —Estaba desplomado sin ti.

El aire regresó el cuerpo de la mujer.

—Entonces, no perdamos tiempo—pidió ella, observando de reojo el lugar—realmente tengo hambre.

Emmett soltó una gran carcajada, y juntos atravesaron el umbral de la cafetería.

—Buenos días—se presentó una señorita de cabello rizado, oscuro y maltratado. Después de que se acomodaron en una mesa del rincón, iluminado por una bella luz entrante de la ventana. — Mi nombre es Marcí, y seré su mesera esta mañana ¿Qué se les ofrece?

—Buenos días—respondió Emmett, con su mano y la de Rosalie entrelazadas sobre la mesa—¿Qué contiene el desayuno americano?

—Una taza de chocolate caliente, tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla, jugo y huevos frescos, y el postre que usted elija.

La rubia observó la ventana, notando por primera vez en el día, el clima de Chicago.

El viento azotaba con delicadeza, las hojas secas del otoño sobre el asfalto. Y las mujeres lucían vestidos de colores pardos, en contraste perfecto con el cielo gris que se ofrecía esa mañana. Las nubes, tan cálidas en otras ocasiones, hoy se mostraban pesadas, con ganas de desplomar su peso sobre los tejados de casas confortables.

—Creo que quiero uno de esos—respondió, después de varios segundos—el chocolate me vendrá bien.

—Entonces dos de esos—le pidió Emmett, sonriéndole cortés a la mujer—Y en el caso de los postres…

—Tenemos pie de limón, suspiro de naranja, soufflé de frutas rojas y torta de chocolate blanco.

—Un soufflé de frutas rojas—se adelantó la rubia, con voz emocionada.

—Y una torta de chocolate blanco—agregó Emmett, con risillas disimuladas, escondidas tras sus blancos dientes.

En cuánto la mesera se despidió con la orden, una carcajada escapó de los labios del morocho.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Rosalie, observándole como si el pelo rizado le hubiera crecido en la nariz, y no en la cabeza.

—Creo que estás muy ansiosa, cariño—habló él, después de acariciarle el dorso de la mano de manera disimulada—nunca antes te había visto tan emocionada por algo.

—Bueno—murmuró ella, clavando sus serpenteantes ojos en los de él—sí que he estado ansiosa en otras ocasiones.

La sonrisa del rostro de Emmett, desapareció.

—Yo nunca te he dejado ansiosa—susurró con voz ronca, mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —se atrevió Rosalie a preguntar—tú no estás en mi cabeza.

—Te conozco—Emmett se alzó de hombros—además, mantenemos una conexión especial. Cuando _yo _estoy ansioso, tú _también_ lo estás.

—No es cierto—negó ella, juntando tanto su rostro al de Emmett, que sus narices se rozaban—puede ser que te haya dejado creer eso.

Él se rió.

—Lo que dices Rosalie, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza—y entonces, ella sintió que podría desmayarse de la vergüenza.

La grande mano de Emmett se paseaba sobre su rodilla, con alevosía descarada. Permitiendo que los dedos traviesos se fundieran con la tela de su falda. Y aquel contacto, a ella le hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza, como si le rozaran la columna vertebral con el delicado pétalo de una rosa. Y al mismo tiempo, le besaran los labios con ruda pasión.

—Deberías dejar de hacer eso—murmuró ella, mirándole a los ojos con un fuego impaciente. En algún lado del salón se escuchó un hipido asustado.

—Estoy haciendo _nada_—le retó él, sonriéndole con más fuerza que nunca. De la nada, su mano ascendió con delicadeza y lentitud hacia el muslo.

Rosalie sintió un extraño hormigueo entre las piernas, y se removió inquieta en el cómodo sillón.

—Por favor—le pidió, con voz avergonzada—estamos en un sitio público. Alguien podría verte.

—Esto, Rose—susurró Emmett, besándole la punta de la nariz, y retirando sus manos con suma delicadeza—es para que comprendas, que a mí, tú no puedes mentirme.

La rubia pudo respirar en paz.

—No es mentira—bufó ella, mientras la mesera se acercaba a ellos con una bandeja plástica en la mano—pero no tiene caso que hablemos de ello.

—¿Entonces era una broma? —le preguntó él, con ojos divertidos.

—Aquí está su pedido—murmuró la mesera, al depositar cada uno de los platos en la mesa de mármol. —Si necesitan algo más, háganmelo saber.

—Gracias—respondió Emmett.

Comenzaron a comer con necesidad, en especial Rosalie, quién no se había alimentado en correctas condiciones los días pasados, por la falta de dinero en su casa.

Emmett observó atónito, como ella devoraba sus tostadas con la misma rapidez que él, y una idea muy certera se le cruzó por la mente.

—¿Crees que tu madre y tus hermanas hayan desayunado? —preguntó, capturando la barbilla de la rubia con una mano.

Ella le miró, avergonzada.

—Desde que papá murió…no hemos tenido mucha suerte con los compradores de los cuadros. Ya sabes—ella se aclaró la garganta, buscando soltarse del agarre de Emmett—mamá no es mujer de trabajo, y no permite que yo lo busque. Piensa casarme con algún…hombre.

— ¿Tiene candidatos? —preguntó él, sin poder detener el fruncir de su ceño.

—Ninguno—Rosalie le sonrió con ganas, acariciándole la mejilla con delicadeza. Entonces Emmett alejó su mano de su novia.

—Eso es bueno—murmuró él, después de beber un par de sorbos de su jugo.

— ¿Por qué habría de ser bueno? —le preguntó ella, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, con una mano sobre el mantel color crema de la mesa.

—Porque—Emmett se acercó a la rubia, y le plantó un beso que la mareó. Dejo que sus labios se fundieran en un solo con los de ella, y la saboreó como si fuera un dulce suave y cremoso—solamente yo puedo casarme contigo. Tú eres mía, parte de mí.

Rosalie asintió, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar después de semejante beso.

Terminaron el desayuno, y luego de compartir sus postres, decidieron salir rumbo a la casa de Rosalie, al fin, y al cabo, tenían que hablar con Doña Anabelle y dejar los puntos en claro.

Emmett no la soltó el poco tiempo que anduvieron por las calles, y durante todo el camino, siguió susurrándole lo mucho que la amaba, y las ganas que tenía de practicar, para que en un futuro, el hijo que seguramente Rosalie llevaba en su vientre, tuviera un hermanito con quién jugar.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:** _ShArIcE-94. PattyQ. DCullenLove. Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen._

**Bueno...espero que les guste el cap de hoy. El poll lo ganó Cry, sin embargo, como este es un mini-fic, decidí subirlo más rápido. A veces me sale como aguita XD, y tengo más caps avanzados. El vestido de Rosalie está en mi perfil, y también el link para mi formspring. Pueden preguntar lo que quieran. Les agradezco todas sus lindas palabras, y bueno, si hay lectoras fantasma ¡Aviéntense y dejen un review! jajaja...me encanta escuchar sus opiniones sobre el fic. Aún cuando solo sea un "Me gusta" o "Quiero otro cap". **

**El próximo cap viene pronto, y luego, habrá un salto en el tiempo. **

**¿Alguna tiene una idea de como sacarse a un tipo de la cabeza? Si tienen la respuesta, ¡Help!**

**Muchos besos**

**valhe**


	5. Vamos a vivir esto como dos

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

—4—

"_Vamos a vivir esto como dos"_

* * *

En cuanto Emmett llegó a aquella casa, y simuló mirar la puerta con ojos grandes y atentos, sintió que todo el nerviosismo de su vida desaparecía como humo entre rendijas delgadas, y débiles.

No era cobarde.

Nunca, en ningún momento de su vida, lo había sido. De hecho, y en estos instantes, tenía sus ideas claramente establecidas, y no dejaría lo que añoraba por nada en el mundo, ni aún por el mejor puesto en los marines. Sabía que si quería a Rosalie, tenía que luchar por ella y componer todos los errores que un día había cometido con la vida que ambos deseaban. Y por cumplir aquella premisa, estaba dispuesto a derribar una y mil murallas, si fuese necesario.

Todo por ella.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, dándose fuerzas para el siguiente paso. Ya Emmett había adelantado la situación con Doña Anabelle, no quedaba mucho por hacer, solo constatar el hecho de que había pasado una noche más juntos, y que se casarían, aquí o en la misma China.

—Estaremos bien—le susurró él, a ella, notando el nerviosismo reflejado en el golpeteo insistente de su tacón contra el suelo—yo te amo, y estamos haciendo lo correcto. Piensa en eso, cariño.

Rosalie suspiró.

Sabía que las cosas serían un poco más difíciles para Emmett, con su madre. Si él no ofrecía una buena propuesta de matrimonio, la unión no se realizaría con la bendición de la matriarca Hale. Sin embargo, las ganas y la energía positiva que Emmett le influía al asunto, cuando hablaba, motivándose a sí mismo, ayudaban a la creación de esperanzas en el corazón de Rosalie.

—Sé que hacemos lo correcto—murmuró ella, arreglándole el cuello de la camisa en un gesto nervioso—pero…Emmett—le miró a los ojos, clavando los suyos en los de él, y mostrándole así, todo el amor que le tenía—si mi madre pone alguna traba, o si las cosas se complican…tienes que decírmelo ¿De acuerdo? —Ella le besó una mejilla, en un suave gesto de valentía, mientras el aplomo que tenía por dentro de su cuerpo, se desvanecía en lánguidas y escurridizas corrientes de agua.

—Somos una pareja—le murmuró Emmett, besándole los labios en un roce lento—y recuperaremos esa confianza que perdimos. Te aseguro Rose, que si algo sale…—pareció pensarlo dos veces, antes de hablar—contrario a lo que deseamos, tú serás la primera en saberlo.

—Eso espero—susurró la rubia, para sí misma, mientras la puerta se abría mostrándole a su hermana Sophia, envuelta en un vestido de tul, vaporoso.

—¡Rose! —Exclamó la muchacha, levantando los brazos, y atrapándola en ellos en un gesto demasiado fugaz— ¡Dios! Estábamos desesperadas por tu causa. Mamá, incluso pensó en hablar con la policía…

—Nada de eso—interrumpió Emmett, mostrando una de las más grandes sonrisas que tenía, y con ello, buscando convencer a la jovencita delante de sus ojos. —Rosalie estaba en perfecto estado, con su novio. Y ahora, queremos hablar con tu madre, Sophia. ¿Podemos entrar?

Sophia era un amor de niña. Tenía la misma edad que Amelie, por lo que podía observar el morocho. Además del característico cabello rubio y rizado, cayendo sobre la espalda en chorros de oro líquido, los ojos de ella eran similares a los de Rosalie, pero con líneas de color mucho más oscuras. La nariz y la boca, eran pequeños botones de rosa, suaves y aterciopelados.

—Claro que puedes, Emmett—respondió la niña, sonriéndole desafiante—pero me gustaría saber tus intenciones. Ya sabes, luego de que entres, me enviarán a la habitación de Lilian, y no podré saber nada de lo que pasa. ¿Puedes darme un adelantito?

Él se rió, comprendiendo que tenía una aliada en toda esa situación.

—Me voy a casar con Rosalie—le respondió, después de cruzar la verja que dividía la casa de la vereda. Besó la frente de Sophia con cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, pudiendo romperse al mínimo toque—y si Dios me ayuda, tu madre colaborará con mis deseos.

Sophia se rió, y se colgó del brazo restante del inmenso hombre.

—No te será tan fácil, Emmett—le murmuró, después de cuchichear con su hermana, y besarle una de las mejillas—pero les deseo suerte a ambos. Sobre todo con eso—deslizó sus ojos hacia el, mínimamente abultado, vientre de Rosalie.

La niña entró, dando pequeños saltitos por la habitación.

Y ambos, se miraron pasmados por la astucia de una pequeña mujer, tan hermosa.

.

.

.

Rosalie se internó en su habitación, y nerviosa, paseó por el suelo, con el firme e inconsciente deseo de crear un hueco en la madera refinada bajo sus pies.

Desde que llegaron, Emmett no la dejó quedarse en la conversación con su madre, aduciendo que las cosas resultaban mejor, mediante improvisación. Pero sabía que era una simple mentira. Él solamente hacia eso para evitar que ella sufriera, por los comentarios hirientes de su madre, o en todo caso, por una negación que, sabía, Emmett rebatiría a capa y espada.

Ahora ya no tenía dudas de su amor por él, o del amor que él sentía por ella. Comprendía que los sentimientos entre ambos eran mutuos, y que un amor como el que ellos tenían era difícil de encontrar. Sin importar la época, o el tiempo, Rosalie entendía que se pertenecían, y luchar contra aquel sentido tan fuerte, de pertenencia mutua, les resultaba imposible a ambos.

Tenía la falda algo desarreglada, y los zapatos brillaban más de la cuenta, entre la oscura tonalidad del suelo. Se había dejado el abrigo en el piso de abajo, colgado en el perchero junto al de Emmett, como si ella fuera una invitada más.

A ciencia cierta, así se sentía.

Su madre la había recibido con miradas nerviosas y manos temblorosas. Sophia le había hecho una gran aclaración con el cuchicheo, susurrándole que los padres de Royce King habían venido de visita la tarde pasada, y Chocolate, el gato de Lilian, le había maullado con desgano y cansancio, como si caminar todos los días por aquella casa le resultara aburrido y monótono. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su hermanita pequeña. Y se sentía bastante frustrada por ello, y por perder las importantes clases que debía darles hace unas cuantas horas.

Suspiró, y mirando al techo, decidió que no podía quedarse allí más tiempo.

A pesar de que las manos le sudaban, y el sombrero que llevaba parecía haber perdido su encanto, le bastó mirarse al espejo una sola vez, para comprender que si se quedaba en aquella habitación, su aspecto se iría deteriorando más y más.

Descendió por las escaleras de madera, tratando de no hacer ruido cuando los tacones tocaban el suelo, y al llegar al salón, tomó las debidas precauciones, para evitar que el gato de Lilian, maullara, llamando la atención de los presentes en el salón. Le rascó detrás de las orejas, mientras el animal ronroneaba, y poco a poco, se acomodaba sobre su canasta de mimbre, color avellana.

De forma evasiva, olfateó el aire del comedor, y aparte de percibir el viejo olor a madera guardada, sintió en las partículas de aire, la fuerte fragancia de una cena bien preparada. Posiblemente, un filete dorado, con crema agria, papas salteadas al horno, con queso, y tal vez una ensalada fría, llena de vegetales frescos y rozagantes. Incluso reconocía que una crema fresca de apio hervía en el fogón.

El estómago le rugió.

Apenas hace una hora y media, se había alimentado. Y recordando con detenimiento su desayuno, el olor de leche caliente, le provocaba nauseas de las más tenaces. Pero pensar en el fresco filete, dorándose con especias finas en la sartén de plata de su madre, no hacía más que eliminar aquel pensamiento de la leche, y reemplazarlo por uno de hambre.

Se preguntó de qué manera, su madre había conseguido dinero suficiente para almorzar algo tan caro, si en los meses pasados, el dinero apenas y alcanzaba para cenar café, con empanadas que Rosalie y Sophia debían preparar.

Se alzó de hombros, como respuesta a su pregunta inconsciente. Si bien, las ganas de comer algo delicioso no se le habían ido de la cabeza, el deseo por conocer su futuro con el hombre que amaba, era mucho más fuerte.

Terminó por recoger su cabello detrás de la nuca, y con pasos sigilosos, llegó hasta la puerta del estudio. Como si fuera una niña de once años, curiosa por saber de los problemas de sus padres, pegó la oreja a la puerta, y trató de escuchar, al menos, una quinta parte de la conversación.

—Entiendo sus argumentos, Doña Anabelle—murmuró Emmett, con voz cansina. Ella, casi pudo imaginarlo con una vena hinchada, en la sien. —Pero, como ya le dije antes, Rosalie tendrá un hijo mío, y hacerme cargo de mi familia, es algo que deseo hacer, con todas mis fuerzas. Y solo lo podré cumplir, si me permite casarme con su hija.

—Señor McCarthy—habló la voz de su madre. Rosalie sintió que su corazón se encogía, no quería llegar a términos tensos con ella, pero tampoco pensaba perder la oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando. Era, en parte, lo que siempre había soñado. —Usted no tiene pruebas, que constaten el _supuesto_ embarazo de Rosie, y en cuanto al matrimonio, le he dicho, hace apenas unos minutos atrás, que tengo un buen partido, como pretendiente para mi hija. Ella tendrá lo mejor, y no creo que un marine como usted pueda ofrecérselo.

La rubia quiso bufar. Él le daría más que ningún otro hombre en la tierra.

—Ella quiere casarse conmigo—aclaró Emmett, y sonó algo cansado. Como si hubiera repetido esa frase, más de un millón de veces en la noche—Y en cuanto al dinero, no tengo problema con eso. La herencia de mi madre es suficiente para mantenerla durante varios años, y no pienso dejar de trabajar, así que ella tendrá todo lo que pueda darle. Y cuando digo todo, señora mía, me refiero a _todo_.

—Bueno, el señor King es hijo de un banquero convaleciente. —Murmuró Doña Anabelle, y el sonido de sus tacones caros resonaron sobre el suelo de madera. — Su padre morirá dentro de unos meses, según los tres médicos que lo han revisado, y todo el imperio quedará a su cargo. ¿Qué me impulsaría a casar a mi hija con un simple militar, y no con el dueño del banco más importante de toda la región?

—Solamente le impulsaría—habló él, con la voz más molesta que Rosalie, alguna vez le haya escuchado—el deseo de su hija, por formar una pareja conmigo. Las ganas de ella, por tener a nuestro hijo, cobijado bajo nuestro regazo. El amor que nos tenemos ella y yo, que es más fuerte que cualquier restricción que usted imponga…

Se escuchó una fuerte carcajada amargada, amortiguada por el bufido de Emmett.

—¡Mire usted! —Exclamó la mujer, y la rubia pudo imaginarla levantando los brazos, en exageración nata de ella—¿Usted me hablara de amor? Usted ¿Quién la dejó sola, los tres meses más duros de su vida? Déjeme decirle algo, _señor_ McCarthy—la mujer pronunció las últimas palabras con aire despectivo—Mi hija, merece lo mejor de este planeta. Y creo que hablo por mi familia, por mí, y sobre todo por ella, cuando…

Entonces, a Rosalie se le terminó la paciencia.

Las ganas de finiquitar aquella estupidez habían colmado, en su totalidad, la paciencia que ella tenía con personas pavorosas como su madre.

Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, y se adentró en la habitación, cortando la premisa de su madre por la mitad.

—No tienes que hablar por mí, mamá—murmuró ella, sonriéndole a Emmett, después de verle con el cabello revuelto, y la bendita vena palpitante en la frente. —Creo que sé lo que quiero, y a _quién_ quiero.

Caminó los pasos necesarios para llegar junto a su novio, y después de que él, por inercia, le pasara un brazo por la cintura, atrayéndola más, Rosalie prosiguió con su idea.

—Mamá, quiero casarme con Emmett. Él puede darme, más de lo que ningún otro hombre en la tierra puede. Y realmente siento, que si este bebé existe, querría estar con su padre. Y con toda su familia. —Respiró dos segundos, y sintió la sonrisa de Emmett, entre sus cabellos, mientras la besaba en el centro de su cabeza.

—Cariño—murmuró la mujer, con la piel cetrina, del miedo a perder el control de la conversación—eres muy chica aún, no sabes lo que quieres.

—Soy lo suficientemente grande, como para saber con quién quiero casarme. Toda esta ciudad me ha visto en mis peores días. Bueno, por una vez, solo una vez, me gustaría que comprendieran lo hermoso que se siente, tener eso que quieres. Vivir eso que anhelas, con todas las fuerzas de tu alma. ¿Comprendes mamá? Emmett, y este bebé—posó sus manos en el abultado vientre, bajo la tela de aquel caro vestido—son lo que quiero vivir, y tener. Y no importa cuántos candidatos, pongas ante mis ojos, no podría escoger entre ellos. Ni siquiera los miraría.

—Rosalie, solo estoy pensando en lo mejor para tu futuro—susurró la mujer, después de un largo suspiro. Doña Anabelle, se dejó caer en el sillón principal, detrás de la mesa caoba que hacía las veces de escritorio—ya una vez te equivocaste con él, ¿Qué te hace creer que esta vez será diferente?

—No existen pruebas para confiar en Emmett. —Habló Rosalie, acercándose a su madre, para acariciarle una mejilla con delicadeza—pero yo lo hago, porque lo amo. Y porque sé, que lo que pasó hace unos meses, no fue una equivocación. Solo era algo que tenía que pasarnos. Emmett no cometió errores, y yo tampoco, vivimos un noviazgo, y queremos vivir el paso siguiente. Casarnos. Tan simple como eso. No te detengas a pensar en lo que puede pasar, porque entonces, pasarías toda tu vida imaginándolo, y los minutos se escurrirían entre tus manos. Solo déjalo ir, mamá. Déjame vivir esto, con las personas a quienes quiero.

—Solo…no quiero que te equivoques, mi vida—susurró Doña Anabelle, mirándola con ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas—no quiero que pierdas nada, solo que ganes. Siempre…

—No me estoy equivocando, mamá—sonrió la rubia, limpiando las lágrimas de su madre, con cariño. —Esto es algo que quiero hacer.

Ambas se abrazaron, luego de esas palabras. Rosalie extrañaba el calor de su madre, ya que por causa de los problemas, como la falta de dinero, su madre se había vuelto una mujer fría, y nerviosa. Buscando siempre, la forma para que sus hijas salieran adelante.

Después de varios segundos, en los que Emmett observó enternecido, como sus problemas se resolvían por si solos, y gracias a la intervención del amor hecho carne, en su bella Rosalie, amabas mujeres se separaron, y después de sonreírse por una última vez, Doña Anabelle le dirigió la palabra, al que sería su yerno dentro de unas semanas.

—Bueno, Emmett, si puedo llamarte así—él asintió, con una gran sonrisa en los labios—creo que tenemos un filete caliente y dorado, que espera ser cenado. Se suponía que era…para los King. —La mujer negó con la cabeza, y miró a Emmett con la disculpa labrada en los ojos—Pero tú eres mi yerno, el oficial. Y tienes derecho a la mejor comida de la semana.

A Emmett le recorrió una punzada de culpabilidad, toda la espina dorsal.

—De hecho, Doña Anabelle—él le miró con los ojos más satisfechos del mundo—me encantaría probar su almuerzo, solamente si me permite invitar el postre, y la cena de celebración de esta noche.

—¿Cena de celebración? —le preguntó Rosalie, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Bueno—él fingió desperezarse, y la madre de la novia se rió, nerviosa y algo cohibida por los gestos de comodidad de él—Serás mi esposa, dentro de unas semanas. Y quiero celebrarlo por lo grande. Claro—se apresuró a mencionar, ante la tristeza grabada en los ojos de su mujer—únicamente con la familia.

Ambas mujeres se sonrieron felices.

.

.

.

—¿Entonces puedo invitar a Alice? —le preguntó ella, después de haber almorzado con su madre y hermanas. Ahora, ambos reposaban sobre el sofá principal del salón, con la vieja y anticuada televisión, resonando por todo el lugar. Seguramente con una telenovela romántica en la pantalla.

—_Tienes_ que invitarla—se rió él, después de besarle el cabello por milésima vez en la noche—se pondrá furiosa, si no lo haces.

Rosalie suspiró.

—Gracias por esto, Emmett—Rosalie sentía una gran paz en el interior de su alma. Como el mayor indicativo de que haría lo correcto.

Él se rió.

—Te amo, Rose. Soy capaz de mover las estrellas, si así tu lo quieres.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:** _Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen . AlejandraCullen21 . Tania XD . gabyhyatt . PattyQ ._

**Niñas, las quiero! Me encantaron todos sus comentarios. Y bueno, les traje el cap lo más prontito posible. Espero que les guste, y mucho XD. En el próximo, esta la boda! Quién quiere leerla?..Será algo muy emotivo, y habrá un salto en el tiempo. Si son lectoras fantasma...Aviéntense y dejen un review! Les aseguró que se sentirán fantástico, contándome lo que les gusta o no del fic, y lo que quieren que mejore. Vamos, chicas, que si subimos un poquito el número de reviews, tendrán el cap más pronto de lo que imaginan.**

***Tengo formspring! Pregunten lo que quieran. El link está en mi perfil. Y las imágenes promocionales de la historia también.**

**besos**

**valhe**


	6. Entonces las cosas toman su rumbo

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

—5—

"_Entonces las cosas toman su rumbo"_

* * *

Después de aquellas noticias, todo pasó muy rápido.

Emmett decidió que la familia de su novia, merecía tener la dicha de mantener su orgullo lo más alto posible. Así que, con ahorros suyos, y después de separar el dinero que por herencia, le pertenecía a Amelie, finiquitó con todas las deudas de la familia Hale.

Le pagó, al mercader de frutas, al zapatero, a la modista, al vendedor de periódicos, y a un sinfín de comerciantes, que esperaban ansiosos el dinero que las mujeres—que, desde ya pertenecían a su familia—adeudaban.

Luego de aquella noche, en casa de su nueva suegra, las pláticas con Rosalie se convirtieron en algo mucho más ameno, y conocer a las hermanas de la rubia, fue algo realmente divertido, Emmett pocas veces en su vida había sentido tanta dicha, al verse rodeado de tantas personas.

En cuanto al embarazo, ambos ya lo daban por hecho. Ella presentaba los síntomas completos, incluso los antojos habían aumentado durante esa última semana. Ni siquiera las galletas saladas, de la tienda de la señora Bertha, los calmaban. Aunque deseaban acudir al médico lo más pronto posible, para confirmar la noticia que más los unió durante ese tiempo, conseguir verdaderos profesionales fuera del pueblo, fue toda una odisea para Emmett.

Algo dentro de su cuerpo, no le dejaba confiar en los doctores que revisarían a su próxima mujer. Era como si ningún hombre fuese suficiente para ella, y para el niño que venía en camino.

Ahora, ellas vivían provisionalmente en su casa, mientras él se encargaba de encontrar una nueva en California. Algunos de sus compañeros marines, le habían comentado que el clima en esa zona era de lo mejor, y para pasar tiempo en familia, no había mejor lugar que California. Había playa, y él casi podía imaginar a su hermosa Rosalie, enfundada en un vestido blanco de playa, con la arena escurriéndosele entre los dedos de los pies, y el sol brillando contra su cabello, haciéndolo lucir como oro líquido ante sus ojos.

Sophia tenía deseos de estudiar para ser maestra, y al igual que Doña Anabelle, Emmett coincidía en que el mejor lugar para formar a una perspicaz y vivaz señorita de tan solo quince años, era el internado en España, con las monjas Carmelitas, donde su propia hermana Amelie estudiaba.

Llegaron a un acuerdo, en el que se mencionaban varias cosas para obtener el futuro perfecto, que Emmett deseaba con toda su alma. Sophia y Lilian estudiarían junto con Amelie, en la madre patria. Rosalie, después de tener al primero de muchos hijos de Emmett, se inscribiría en la universidad para ser profesora, y la joven pareja, junto con la suegra y el bebé recién nacido, se mudarían a California, desde donde controlarían los progresos de las tres muchachas a su cargo.

Después de revisar su sombrero, Emmett sonrió ante la imagen del espejo.

Llevaba su traje favorito, negro completo, con una camisa blanca, que formaba a la perfección su pecho delineado. Había escogido un sombrero, solo porque sabía que Rosalie llevaría uno a la cita del médico.

A pesar de su desconfianza con los médicos, había conseguido, por consejo de un viejo amigo residente de Norridge, pasando por Kennedy Expy. A tan solo unas horas, el doctor más confiable de aquel pueblo, esperaba por los señores McCarthy, pues Emmett había concertado la cita a nombre de una pareja de recién casados, con el deseo de escuchar de labios envidiosos de otros, el nombre de su Rosalie, atado para siempre al suyo.

Descendió las escaleras del hotel, después de echar la cerradura en su habitación. Bajo cada escalón con detenimiento, y al llegar a la puerta, saludó al hombre de la portería, y caminó los pasos necesarios para llegar a casa de los Hale.

Después de la fabulosa cena, Emmett decidió ayudarlas, como un préstamo hasta que Sophia y Rosalie consiguiesen propios trabajos para cancelarle el dinero. Pero en realidad, todo había sido una excusa, para impedir que en la casa de aquellas bellas mujeres, faltase el pan más delicioso que ellas desearan. Ya vendrían los años, y con ello el agradecimiento de su familia, además del olvido de aquel episodio tan triste de sus mujeres, como ahora las llamaba.

En cuanto estuvo delante de la puerta, tocó el timbre con delicadeza, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ansioso de ver a Rosalie, después de casi diez horas.

Sophia le abrió la puerta, también le saludó con un efusivo abrazo, y lo condujo hasta el centro del recibidor, el cuál quedaba bajo las espléndidas escaleras de caoba, que lucían algo envejecidas por la falta de pulir que presentaban. Espero varios segundos, y luego escuchó el golpeteó delicado de dos tacones sobre el refinado suelo de madera.

"Es tuya"

Le dijo su cabeza, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de revolotearle como luciérnagas perdidas por la luz.

Rosalie, ese día lucía espléndida. Llevaba un abrigo negro, que cubría su pecho, y parte del maravilloso y seductor vestido rojo bajo aquel nubarrón de tela gruesa. Sus zapatos tenían un tacón alto, pero manejable para ella. Y tanto los largos guantes de cuero, como el sombrero y los zapatos, eran del mismo rojo pasión que el vestido.

Ella estaba exuberante, su piel contrastaba a la perfección con el traje, y su cabello apenas y estaba recogido, bajo un par de líneas trenzadas que rizaban más los angelicales bucles que adornaban su rostro.

Al tocar el suelo, le sonrió a Emmett, y después de guiñarle un ojo, algo cohibida, le besó una mejilla como saludo.

—Hola—le murmuró contra el oído, enroscando su brazo en el de él.

—Estás hermosa—habló él, luego de sonreírle, y regresarle el beso en la mejilla del mismo lado—no creo que exista una mujer más bonita que tú, en todo el universo común.

Ella se rió, dejando a su cabello ondular y llenar las fosas nasales de Emmett, de su atractivo perfume.

—Veré a mi hijo por primera vez, y me gustaría que fuese una ocasión especial—respondió ella, tomando la bolsa que tenía en la mesa del recibidor, junto a una maceta muy bien regada y cuidada, llena de violetas blancas.

—Será todo lo especial, que pueda ser—le aseguró él.

Y luego, se regocijó de ser el afortunado más grande del mundo, por tener a una mujer tan hermosa, por dentro y fuera, a su lado. Por tener tres hermanas menores que cuidar, y una suegra que complacer. Y por tener al primero de sus hijos en el vientre de su mujer.

Se despidieron de Doña Anabelle y las niñas, con un beso y un fuerte abrazo, y salieron del lugar tomados del brazo. Mientras el fuerte contraste de los guantes de Rosalie, impactaba sobre el negro terno de Emmett.

Él, en días anteriores, había rentado un auto en una estación cercana, y estaba en planes de comprar uno propio para su familia. Aunque pensaba hacerlo cuando estuviesen instalados en California, mientras tanto, utilizaría el Camaro en buen estado, que había conseguido a un precio razonable.

Emmett condujo hasta el lugar de la cita, y Rosalie no paró de hacerle preguntas acerca de cómo era conducir, de dónde lo había aprendido, y quién le había enseñado. Qué cómo funcionaba esa máquina, y otras cosas más, que él estuvo encantado de responder.

Se rieron, la última parte de la conversación. Cuando Emmett comenzó a burlarse de una mujer que había resbalado por causa de sus altos zapatos.

Entonces, a él se le prendió una bombilla en la cabeza, como indicativo de que algo en Rosalie no cuadraba con la seguridad.

—Cariño—le habló, cuando se detuvieron en una esquina, para que una viejita con sus nietos pudiera cruzar la avenida—¿Puedes decirme de que alto son esos zapatos?

Ella le sonrió, y comenzó a acariciarle el muslo con dedos atrevidos.

—Solamente, unos pocos centímetros. Yo puedo manejarlos, y si tengo problemas con ellos, prometo decirte lo más pronto posible.

Emmett suspiró.

—Si es algo no seguro para nuestro hijo, me gustaría hablar acerca de ello…

—Es seguro, Emmett. No voy a caerme, y tendré más cuidado. Solamente hoy, los usé. Sabes de sobra que toda esta semana, he vestido los cómodos y bajos zapatos rojos que me regalaste el domingo. No me los he quitado ni por un solo instante. —Ella le miró a los ojos, y depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios masculinos—prometo comportarme bien.

—De acuerdo—murmuró él, convencido por las palabras y los gestos de su prometida—pero, apenas salgamos de este pueblo, regresaremos a casa y tomaremos tus zapatos más cómodos. O me dejaras comprarte unos nuevos, de cordón y fáciles de amarrar.

—De acuerdo, Bear—rió ella, ascendiendo con su mano, por el grueso muslo de él—pero serán unos que a mí me gusten.

Él asintió. Y Se dejó llevar por la caricia que Rosalie le proporcionaba.

Llegaron pronto al consultorio médico. En cuánto Emmett tomó la avenida W. Fosster, en intersección con Canfield, las ruedas del vehículo, se detuvieron por unos instantes, y mientras el motor terminaba su ciclo de combustión, Rosalie sacó un espejo de su pequeña bolsa roja, y lo utilizó para retocarse.

Emmett contuvo sus deseos de reírse, y en vez, la miró con ganas de besarla.

—¿Se puede saber porque te arreglas el labial? Que yo sepa, solamente vamos al doctor.

Rosalie le regresó una mirada pacífica, y luego de besarle la mejilla, marcando sus rojos labios, le contestó:

—Es importante que la señora McCarthy, este siempre lista ¿Sabes? No sabemos, cuando pueda ocurrir un imprevisto.

Esta vez, él dejó fluir la risa.

—Al señor McCarthy, le encanta la idea de que este siempre lista. Al menos, él, _siempre_ está _listo_, para cualquier situación que se presente.

Ambos se rieron, ella un poco más tímida de lo normal.

—Será mejor que bajemos, no queremos perder la cita con el bendito doctor.

En los labios de Rosalie, se dibujó una mueca algo inconforme.

—¿No te agrada la idea de venir a un control? —Emmett no pudo evitar preguntarle.

—Si te soy sincera—comenzó, mientras le limpiaba el labial del cachete, con un poco de papel de su bolsa—no me gusta, creo que…tengo miedo. Es decir, no eres tú, quién tiene que abrirse de piernas frente a un hombre distinto al padre de tu hijo.

Él le besó la punta de la nariz, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Me encanta que pienses así—murmuró, abriéndole la puerta para que ella pudiera salir—pero en este caso, las cosas son un poco distintas. Necesitamos saber el estado del bebé, es por el bien tuyo y de él, yo no quiero que sufran problemas en el embarazo.

Ella asintió, y juntos se encaminaron a una casona normal. Parecía tener tres pisos, el techo de color terracota, y las paredes de un blanco mortecino. No era un hospital, ambos sabían eso, sin embargo, tenía puertas de fierro, y ventanas híbridas, entre tonos azules y amarillos, lo que colaboraba con la semejanza a un lugar de salud.

Emmett golpeó la puerta, y una mujer de unos cuarenta años de edad lo recibió con un agradable saludo. Le pidió su nombre, y luego les comunicó a ambos el número de cita.

Tomados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados, caminaron por un amplio corredor con piso de madera, y llegaron a un salón cómodo y lleno de sillones acolchados, en tonos caoba. La espera no duró mucho, y luego de que una mujer embarazada saliese del consultorio, con un grupo de papeles entre las manos, la misma enfermera exclamó con voz de trompeta su número de turno.

Un hombre con rayones blancos en la cabellera negra y una sonrisa innegable, les recibió. Se presentó como el Doctor Jason Jenkins, y les habló de lo importante que era el compromiso de ser padres, antes de tomar los datos de Rosalie en una ficha.

Ella dio su nombre de futura casada, y le respondió al resto de preguntas con total sinceridad. Después de varios segundos, en los que el doctor y Emmett mantuvieran una conversación acerca de los alimentos adecuados, y todas las medidas necesarias para la futura venida de su primogénito, Rosalie pudo recostarse en la camilla y deslizar un poco la cremallera trasera de su vestido, dejando ver retazos de su piel con aspecto de porcelana.

El doctor Jenkins le revisó el vientre, tocándola en puntos importantes, y luego de revisar su estado de salud completo, y escuchar todos los síntomas de ella, les dio un veredicto final. Les aseguró que Rosalie tenía, por lo menos tres meses de embarazo, y que por lo que podía notar, el niño iba a salir igual de agradable que sus padres.

A Emmett el corazón le explotó, como si hubiese estado comprimido en un puño, y tuviese que bombear con mucha más fuerza. No esperó a salir del consultorio para levantar a Rosalie, tomarla entre sus brazos, y plantarle reverendo beso en los labios. Incluso sus manos se grabaron en la cintura de ella, mostrándole que jamás la dejaría ir.

Rosalie tuvo que dejarse llevar por la felicidad de su prometido, pues era la suya misma, en el corazón que ambos compartían. Hundió sus blanquecinos dedos en los cabellos rizados de él, y clavó la otra mano en el inmenso hombro que él poseía.

El doctor Jenkins tuvo que aclararse la garganta sonoramente, para evitar que la pareja diera otro tipo de escenas, no tan aptas ni púdicas para aquella época.

—Disculpe—murmuró Emmett, mientras Rosalie sonreía con las mejillas algo arreboladas—ha sido el impulso de la felicidad.

Jason se rió.

—No se preocupe, el primer hijo que tuve con mi fallecida Mathilda, obtuvo el mismo recibimiento. Así que los comprendo.

—Muchas gracias por todo, entonces. —Susurró Rosalie, tomando su bolsa del escritorio del médico—ha sido un verdadero placer conocerle.

—Igualmente—se despidió él, entregándole una receta a él.

Emmett le miró, y las ganas de comérsela a besos regresaron. Se vio a dos centímetros de fundir su boca con la de ella, pero se detuvo, al comprender que el pago hacia el doctor aún no era realizado.

—Espérame afuera, preciosa—le susurró, besándole el lóbulo de la oreja—termino unas cuentas aquí, y luego compramos el par de zapatos que te prometí.

Ella bufó.

—Estoy embarazada, Emmett. No, inválida.

—De acuerdo—se rió él, besándole la mejilla, y abriéndole la puerta con delicadeza—toma asiento en las bancas de la enfermera, y nos hablamos en cinco minutos.

Después que la cabellera rubia de Rosalie desapareció, el doctor y Emmett mantuvieron una charla de varios minutos, que básicamente consistía en los cuidados que una mujer embarazada debía tener. Ácido fólico, realmente bueno en los primeros meses, nada de sustancias tóxicas cerca a ella, y una alimentación saludable, principalmente compuesta por la ración justa de todos los niveles alimenticios.

Emmett le agradeció al doctor, y luego de guardar un par de papeles con recomendaciones escritas, salió del consultorio, y encontró a Rosalie sentada en la banca que antes habían ocupado.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó ella, con una sonrisa radiante que combinaba con el tono de su cabellera.

—Algo así—sonrió él, tomándola del brazo para sacarla de allí.

Una vez fuera de la casona, él la besó con todas las ansias reprimidas de la mañana, del consultorio, y del auto.

Los labios de ambos danzaban en perfecta sincronía, como si tuvieran un ritmo propio, y disfrutaran de una tonada especial que solamente ellos podían imaginar. Él sentía el embriagador perfume de ella, la esencia de lilas invadiéndole cada poro de la piel, y cada neurona de la cabeza.

La abrazaba fuerte, por miedo a perderla en algún instante, y una de sus manos le acariciaba el cabello, lánguidamente, mientras la otra sostenía su estrecha cintura. Ella tenía ambas manos alrededor del cuello de él, y las puntas de los pies apenas rozando el suelo. Las sensaciones la abrumaban como un maremoto estallando en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Se sentía volando entre suaves y románticas nubes, queriendo más de cada caricia que él le podía brindar.

Después de varios segundos, ambos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire que el beso había provocado, Sin embargo, Emmett descansó su cabeza en el cuello de ella, embriagándose más de su esencia.

—Te amo, Rose—le susurró, antes de depositar un beso en esa zona y mirarla a los ojos.

—También te amo, Emmett—ella se lo decía enserio, con todas las fuerzas que se habían creado por causa del amor voraz que le tenía. Aquel sentimiento que a veces le costaba digerir, por lo mucho que abarcaba en su vida.

Él se rió. Tal vez de la confusa expresión de ella.

—Entonces, conociendo la verdad de nuestros sentimientos, creo que podemos dar el siguiente paso.

A ella, el color y la alegría le volvieron al rostro, y después de besarle una mejilla le preguntó con voz divertida, mientras él le abría la puerta del vehículo.

—¿Nos falta algún paso por dar?

Entonces, antes de darle tiempo a nada, Emmett se arrodilló ante ella, asegurándose de que estuviera cómodamente sentada sobre el sillón de cuero del copiloto.

—Verás—susurró tomándole la blanca mano, para desvestirla del fino guante de cuero—hay un par de cosas que me gustaría hacer, antes de vivir juntos en California.

Ella tragó seco.

Sabía lo que ocurriría, y tenía algo de miedo por la pregunta aún no formulada. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle como si fueran de gelatina, y las rodillas le dolieron por la falta de inestabilidad.

—Emm…—susurró, con la garganta atorada—tu…yo…nos vamos a casar.

—Bueno—continuó él entre susurros—de mi parte, estoy completamente seguro de ello, pero me gustaría saber tu respuesta.

—¿Qué respuesta?

—Rosalie Lilian Hale, la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, ¿Quieres casarte con un hombre que te ama más de lo que alcanza en su cuerpo? ¿Quieres unir tu vida al ser que terminará con todos los tarros de helado que tus hermosas manos preparen? Quieres….¿Quieres que nos amemos el resto de nuestra vida?

A ella se le comenzaron a escapar las lágrimas, como si fueran ríos de alegría despavorida, fluyendo desde una vertiente mágica que alimentaba las ganas de vivir algo hermoso con el hombre a sus pies.

—Si—susurró en respuesta, sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

Él le sonrió, mostrando todos los blancos dientes que tenía, y sacó de su bolsillo derecho una caja plateada. La abrió ante los ojos de ella, mostrándole la piedra de rubí más grande que jamás había visto en su vida.

—Te amaré por siempre—le aseguró, colocando la argolla delgada y plateada, en el fino y elegante dedo anular de ella.

.

.

.

Eran las doce del día, la luz del sol más bonita comenzó a caer entre las hojas de los árboles, filtrando gamas nuevas de colores.

A ella le sudaban las manos, y evitaba limpiárselas en la falda del caro vestido de tul.

La tela era tan blanca y hermosa. Los bordes eran dorados, y transmitían tanta tranquilidad y pureza, que al verle de primera mano, supo que aquel era el vestido que usaría para su boda con Emmett.

El corte superior era palabra de honor, y la cintura era estrecha, con un grupo pequeño de ajustes para evitar que el bebé que estaba allí, sufriera algún perjuicio.

Miró la ventana una vez más, mientras los nervios le carcomían cada centímetro de piel nívea y perfumada. Allí abajo, le esperaba el hombre que más amaba, junto con su madre y hermanas, además de la divertida y hermosa Amellie.

Todas lucían bellas, y tenían el grato honor de presenciar la boda más deseada por las mujeres de la ciudad. Sin duda el gran marine, Emmett McCarthy, no era tan sencillo de atrapar como todas creían.

El cielo se mostraba despejado, y las nubes blancas fijaban la segura paz y tranquilidad que su vida con él, poseía. Habían pasado tres semanas desde la propuesta, y según la boca masculina, la casa en California estaba más que lista para recibir a toda la familia.

Solo faltaba el matrimonio, el susurro intangible de Rosalie, confirmando sus sentimientos por Emmett.

Después de un largo suspiro, se revisó varias veces en el espejo, acomodando el cabello largo y rizado que bañaba parte de su descubierta espalda, por corrientes brillantes de oro.

Antes de descender las escaleras, colocó un beso en su palma, y luego posicionó esta sobre el vientre, un tanto más abultado que antes.

"Te quiero, bebé".

Pensó antes de abrirse paso entre las damas de honor, que regocijaban su llegada junto con la marcha nupcial.

Caminó sobre el césped verde y pulcro, escuchando el frenético bombeo de su corazón, sintiendo la fuerte atracción de llegar al altar para murmurar el sí final, y terminar con los fatales nervios que le carcomían el estómago.

Al final de la marcha nupcial, y de la suave alfombra de tul, le esperaba un padre con anteojos de antaño, y una calva pronunciada. Y por supuesto, su sonrisa favorita.

Emmett estaba allí, mirándola como si fuera la mejor cosa del mundo. Lo que más amaba ante el resto de personas. Le sonrió con ojos grandes y abiertos, y luego le extendió la mano en señal de aceptación.

El resto, fue totalmente sencillo.

Los nervios se le disiparon en su compañía, y la ceremonia resultó más hermosa que nunca, con una novia segura de si misma. Y aunque solamente habían siete invitados, a partir de los novios, la música y la comida fueron suficientes para que hasta el cura lo disfrutara, como nunca antes.

Rosalie conoció al mejor amigo de Emmett, Edward Cullen, y su esposa Isabella. Entabló una amistad pronta con ella, y luego de varias horas bailando con sus hermanas, cuñadas, y el padre que ofició la misa, ambos decidieron despedirse, con un entusiasmo propio de los señores McCarthy.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **_gabyhyatt. Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen. _

**Si están leyendo esto, es que fanfiction me dejo subirlo. Humm, parece que el cap anterior no les gusto mucho U_U, pero de todas formas, muchas gracias a todas las niñas lindas que lo leyeron, y las pocas que comentaron el capítulo. Es muy importante para mí saber si les gustó o no, aunque esto lo hago por divertirme un ratito yo, XD. Quiero contarles, que solamente nos queda el epílogo después de este cap *lágrima que corre*y ¿Quieren lemmon en el último cap? Sé que la historia es M, pero me ha salido una pareja más dulce que cualquier otra cosa, así que ustedes deciden. Espero que me respondan, sale?**

***Tengo formspring! Pregunten lo que quieran.**

***Samantha McCarty, muchas gracias por ayuda nena, eres todo un sol!**

***En mi perfil, está el vestido de novia de Rosalie, y todo el traje rojo, partiendo del sombrero hasta los zapatos. Visítenlo!**

***Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no se olviden de contarme lo que sea que piensen de la historia. Aún cuando sea algo como, mejora esto u lo otro. Me gusta leer también a las lectoras fantasmas! Así que avientense, que al final del fic, habrá una mención especial para todas las que se hayan manifestado!**

**Muchos besos**

**valhe**


	7. Epílogo

_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

* * *

_—Epílogo—_

* * *

Emmett sabía que para la luna de miel, debía preparar algo grande.

No solo era un viaje, era el primer viaje con su esposa. Y debía ser algo tan maravilloso como ella, tan grande y perfecto como su hijo, y tan fuerte y emocionante como el amor que se tenían.

La casa de California, era cómoda y apta para ellos dos, sin nadie allí, ni familia ni hermanas. Solamente ellos dos, con ganas de tener más besos el uno para el otro, más caricias, y más palabras amorosas hacia el prometedor futuro que tenían entre manos.

Por ello, él se opuso a que Rosalie viera la casa antes de tiempo. Si bien, era grande, tenía las habitaciones suficientes, y el jardín maravilloso que ella soñaba, también tenía otras áreas, aptas para el estudio de sus hijos, o el de ella misma, pues si el deseo de Rosalie era seguir estudiando él no podría impedírselo.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba del lugar, era el gran balcón que todas las habitaciones poseían para ver el horizonte, donde el inmenso océano se combinaba con el ancho e infinito cielo que recubría la cálida ciudad. Y el otro secreto, que aún no era capaz de revelarle a su flamante esposa, era la cómoda y romántica cabaña que se situaba a varios kilómetros lejos de la casona, entre una especie de bosque tropical, con muchos árboles frutales y plantaciones de café, realizadas por los pocos cubanos y mexicanos que caminaban sobre esas tierras, como empleados.

Y era justamente allí, donde todo lo que él tenía preparado se llevaría a cabo. Entre la fragancia instintiva del chocolate y la vainilla, la fuerza de las frutas exóticas, y el sabor exuberante de la piel de su nueva y amada esposa. De la única mujer que poseía su cuerpo y su alma por completo.

Habían tomado el tren en horas de la tarde. A eso de las siete de la noche, Rosalie dormía plácidamente, recostada sobre el ancho hombro de su esposo. Mientras, él pensaba en todas las cosas que tenía planeado, para pasar un tiempo fenomenal solo los dos.

Tenían maletas listas, con ropa de playa acogedora y práctica para el embarazo. Y aunque el viaje duraba al menos un día, Emmett no se detuvo a pensar en ello cuando decidió que su luna de miel sería en el lugar donde pasaría el resto de su vida, solamente quería llegar a la cabaña que tanto le había gustado, dormir dos horas, alimentarse bien, y pasar el resto de su tiempo con Rosalie.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, después de sentir los músculos agarrotados, y las piernas amortiguadas por la misma posición durante más de ocho horas, Rosalie se levantó y caminó un par de metros hacia el vagón de las señoritas azafatas, pidió un par de desayunos americanos lo más rápido posible, y regresó a su vagón, con ganas de tomar un vestido cómodo y terminar con aquella tortura de zapatos altos. Ahora, el cuerpo le pesaba más por causa del bebé.

Observó cómo Emmett dormía como un niño, enroscado en lo que quedaba de la frazada que los había resguardado a ambos por la noche. Notó que su respiración era regular, y tenía la nariz hundida entre los almohadones que había conseguido el mismo, la noche anterior.

Se preguntó si causaría mucho problema, el mudarse de ropa delante de él. La fila para entrar al baño del tren era interminable, y los pies no aguantaban un segundo más sobre los tacones. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, o terminaría con un humor de perros el primer día de su luna de miel.

Regresó la vista a Emmett, y notó que tenía los ojos completamente cerrados, incluso dejaba escapar el aire por la boca, como si fuera un pequeño bebé buscando descansar. Entonces decidió que el sueño era muy pesado en él, y un par de segundos cambiándose de vestido y ropa interior no alterarían nada a un Emmett completamente dormido.

Luego, haría la infinita cola para el baño, buscando asearse y terminar de arreglar su cabello.

Abrió la maleta que contenía su ropa, y con cuidado desató un conjunto adecuado para el tramo de viaje que aún faltaba por recorrer. Tomó un conjunto de ropa interior color palo de rosa, un par de zapatos en tonalidades violeta, y suspiró.

Emmett era su esposo.

Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos para llegar a ese punto. Y ella deseaba obtener esa felicidad, y mantenerla dentro de su cuerpo, por mucho más tiempo.

Trató de asimilar la vergüenza que carcomía sus mejillas, por tan solo pensar en desnudarse en las narices profundamente dormidas de su esposo. Respiró varias veces seguidas, acarició su vientre unas pocas más, y se decidió a hacerlo, antes de que su hombre despertara, y arruinará toda la valentía que había logrado recurrir.

A fin de cuentas, pensó ella, la fila para utilizar el baño era mucho más larga que lo habitual.

La mudada de ropa que había utilizado de pijama, era un conjunto blanco que fácilmente pudo deshacer. Cuando tuvo la camisa fuera, tomó los delicados tirantes del brasier con encajes en las copas, y se lo colocó con mucho cuidado y vergüenza, controlando en todo momento la pausada y seguida respiración de Emmett.

Entonces, tomó la blusa blanca y sin mangas, parte del conjunto, y se la colocó con rapidez, deslizándola sobre su cuerpo. No le prestó atención al nudo en su cuello, simplemente se ocuparía de él después. Con rapidez, se abotonó el suéter color uva cerrando el tórax.

Deslizó la cremallera de su falda tratando de no provocar ruidos. Y cuando la tuvo fuera, tomó los anchos pantis, con enlaces al liguero que venía en el conjunto de lencería. La falda formaba un círculo perfecto a sus pies, y estos estaban en directo contacto con la superficie de madera recién lustrada del piso de la cabina.

Después de suspirar, deslizó la suave tela de los pantis fuera de su cuerpo, y al mismo instante se colocó los nuevos. No tardó tiempo en ligar con delicadeza las cintas que modelaban a sus muslos, y cuando terminó con aquella parte, dejo salir un suspiro de satisfacción.

Y a pesar de que Emmett seguía dormido, pudo escuchar el atronador ruido de la puerta al abrirse de manera abrupta.

Se giró, para enfrentar a un hombre con el tono de piel más pálido de lo normal, el traje de botones arruinado, y la vista fija en el hombre grandulón que se despertaba, al tiempo que Rosalie se cubría con la falda lo que alcanzaba de las piernas, y chillaba como una loca desesperada.

.

.

.

Emmett no recuerda de manera clara lo que ocurrió, simplemente que abrió los ojos y encontró a las hermosas y perfectas piernas de Rosalie, desnudas ante un hombre que parecía ser el botones, pero tenía cara de pervertido. Aún al contrario del color de su pálido rostro.

El grito de su mujer resonaba por todo el corredor. Y las mejillas sonrojadas de la rubia, delataban a la falta de respeto del muchacho, y del carrito proveedor de dulces que se filtraba en su habitación.

Se levantó de golpe, y tomó con una sola mano, el cuello débil del lánguido y asustado muchacho.

—¡Lárgate! —le gritó, con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones—¡Pobre pervertido! ¡Aleja tu asqueroso cuerpo de mi cabina!

Consiguió notar que el hombre balbuceaba, y sudaba más de lo normal. Incluso parecía que lágrimas se formaban en sus aturdidos y asustados ojos.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —rugió, aventando al muchacho por la puerta semi-abierta de la cabina. El sujeto cayó de rodillas en el corredor, y de repente junto sus manos en un gesto desesperado.

—¡No me mate! —suplicó el hombre, con las lágrimas deslizándose de sus ojos—¡Tengo cinco hijos! ¡Y ni siquiera me he casado!

Emmett le miró, con los ojos entornados. No entendía las palabras que salían de la boca de aquel hombre.

—¡No te vuelvas a acercar! —le gruñó, antes de aventar la puerta ruidosamente. Dejando al par de recién casados encerrados en la cabina.

Él notó que Rosalie temblaba de miedo. Tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, y las manos que aferraban con furia la falda de cuadros, mostraban nudillos blancos. También las piernas le temblaban, y las rodillas parecían resquebrajarse a cada instante.

—T…te jur..o—sollozó ella, con las mejillas bañadas en llanto—qu..e no…

Él sonrió. Y comenzó a respirar pausadamente, desempuñó las manos, y permitió que una ola de aire escapara de su cuerpo, junto con toda la furia que pudo acumular en el encuentro con aquel hombre pervertido.

—Tranquila, mi vida—murmuró, acercándose a ella a paso lento, para después abrazarla con la mejor de las delicadezas. Ella se dejo ir en los brazos de él, y no lo soltó hasta que hubo calmado sus sollozos.

—Tú no has hecho nada ¿Verdad? —le preguntó él, besándole los cabellos, y las sonrojadas mejillas.

Rosalie asintió.

—La fila del baño estaba muy larga—explicó, mientras Emmett le limpiaba los resquicios de lágrimas con besos—y decidí cambiarme en la cabina. De hecho, ya lo había conseguido, solamente me faltaba la falda…y entonces…

Ella le miró con los ojos más amorosos del mundo. Y él, sin pensárselo dos veces, la besó con todas las ansias reprimidas desde la boda.

Emmett sintió las manos de Rosalie en su espalda, sintió como cada dedo se colaba por la camisa, y se aferraba a él con toda la fuerza del mundo. Él la levantó con mucho cuidado, y la siguió besando, hasta que el aire de sus pulmones se hubo esfumado, y tuvo que recurrir a acariciarle lánguidamente el cuello con sus labios.

La rubia suspiró.

Su esposo había mostrado una de las facetas más violentas que jamás había visto, pero con ella seguía siendo el mismo pan dulce de siempre. Y eso solamente lo lograba el amor.

—Me gustaría—susurró él, con cierta voz ronca, tintada de lujuria—que te colocaras la falda, lo más pronto posible.

Ella se rió, y le besó el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso, Emm.

—Lo sé—susurró él de vuelta.

Se sonrieron, y de la nada, Rosalie comenzó a reírse desaforadamente.

—¿Puedo saber de que se ríe, señora McCarthy?

—Has visto…—hipó, con la mayor de la sonrisas en los labios—ese hombre…pensaba que lo…ibas a matar. —Soltó una carcajada aún mayor—¡Lo has…asustado!

Él le acompañó en las risas durante varios segundos, y después de que Rosalie consiguiera utilizar el baño, y terminar de arreglarse. Fueron juntos a desayunar, tomados de la mano como unos recién casados.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Rosalie se sintió maravillada. El lugar era más hermoso que cualquier otro que pudo haber visitado, cuando aún era una niña y su padre vivía llevándosela de viaje, a todo lado.

Le encantaron las fragancias tropicales de las frutas, los colores brillantes de las nubes blancas, del cielo azul y las palmeras verdes. Amó sentir la brisa golpeando sus pies con mucha delicadeza, y la fuerza de las olas arrastrando a cualquier impedimento que se interponía en su camino.

Cuando llegaron a California, pasaron las primeras horas caminando por una cerca, alrededor del fresco mar. Emmett no paraba de hablarle de lo mucho que le gustaría el pueblo, la gente, y las diversas aventuras que podrían vivir allí. Le contaba de los años que vivió en esa ciudad por causa de su padre, y de la felicidad que sentía cuando jugaba libremente con el mar y la arena filtrándose entre sus dedos.

Y luego de almorzar en un bonito lugar que él conocía, llegaron a la cabaña donde pasarían su luna de miel.

Rosalie apreció el trabajo de Emmett por colocar la decoración adecuada en las habitaciones de la cabaña. A pesar del carácter rústico, había una chispa de calidez y frescura que convertían al lugar en un punto relajante, fantástico.

La pequeña casita tenía solamente dos habitaciones, un baño cómodo y una pequeña cocina, pero Emmett le aseguró que no tendría que preparar ninguna comida si así ella lo deseaba.

Ya cuando el crepúsculo se acercaba, ambos se retiraron al dormitorio, abrazados y con las ganas de sentir la piel del otro, en límites inimaginables.

Durmieron un par de horas, con los brazos del otro como cobijo, y se refrescaron al despertar con la fresca brisa, que se filtraba por la ventana principal del dormitorio en donde descansaban.

Rosalie tenía deseos de hacer algo, desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero como sabía que Emmett no quería forzarla a que nada pasara, decidió ella tomar el primer paso para que la contienda iniciara.

—¿Emmett? —lo llamó, mientras sus habilidosos dedos se deslizaban hacia la cremallera trasera de la falda.

—¿Si cariño? —respondió él, brindándole una sonrisa reconfortante.

—No te has puesto a pensar…si esta es nuestra luna de miel, ¿No sería correcto hacer lo que todas las parejas hacen en estos viajes?

Él se rió, y le abrazó la cintura con mucha delicadeza, acortando la distancia entra ambos cuerpos.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen todas las parejas? —le preguntó, mientras sus dedos detenían los inútiles dedos de Rosalie de deshacerse de su falda.

Ella bufó, y retiró la mano dejando su espalda a merced de él.

—Verás…se entregan el uno al otro. Se aman Emmett. —Ella se explicó, y hundió su rostro en el confortable pecho de él, donde fue depositando pequeños besos, desde el centro del tórax hasta el cuello.

Él se estremeció.

—Yo _ya_ te amo, Rose. No necesito hacer nada para comprobártelo. Incluso, tenemos un hijo, por nuestras…_pruebas_. —él también comenzó a besarle el cuello, con delicados movimientos de sus labios sobre aquella zona.

—¿Tú…no quieres…estar conmigo? —le preguntó, deteniendo sus besos en el rostro pulcro de él, observando como la sonrisa de Emmett se hacía más grande a cada segundo.

—Quiero estar—ronroneó él, abrazándola más, y eliminando el espacio entre ambos para siempre. Ahora, ella podía sentir cada botón de su camisa, incluso sentía el roce de los calcetines de lana de Emmett, con sus delicados y libres pies. —Contigo, quiero estar hasta el final, pero…

Él se detuvo varios segundos en su plática. Ella en respuesta, le besó los labios de manera tímida, y le sonrió con los ojos.

—¿Pero?

Emmett bufó.

—Pero no quiero hacerte daño—susurró, besándole cada centímetro de piel que se mostraba ante sus ojos—Te amo mucho, más de lo que puedes imaginar, Rose. Y no quiero que tu y el bebé salgan dañados. Son muy importantes para mí, no te imaginas cuanto, y…

Ella le detuvo, silenciando su verborrea con sus dedos índice y corazón.

—Le pregunté al doctor—confesó con las mejillas algo sonrojadas—si tu y yo…le dije que si… podíamos estar juntos. Y él dijo que no habría problema los primeros meses, hasta el quinto o sexto. Luego, tendríamos que abstenernos, para el bien de nuestro hijo.

Él se carcajeó, y depositó un suave beso sobre la punta de la nariz femenina.

— ¿En realidad lo hiciste?

Rosalie asintió, ondulando su larga cabellera rubia, ante los ojos desorbitados de su esposo.

—Creo…creo que para ti, es algo…imp…importante—titubeó, mirándole con ojos enamorados.

—Es importante para mí, Rose. Solamente si es importante para tí—murmuró él, besándole la clavícula sobre la tela, y parte del hombro descubierto.

Ella tembló, y decidió que si estaban casados, debían tener confianza entre ellos dos.

—_Yo quiero_, Emmett—aseguró ella, acunando el rostro varonil con suficiente fuerza—quiero sentirte en mí. Quiero saber que soy tu mujer, que nadie más lo es. Quiero volver a sentir esa calidez tan bonita, que solamente siento cuando estoy en tus brazos…es como… estar en casa. En mi hogar, en el lugar a donde pertenezco.

Él suspiró.

—También siento eso, Rose. Cuando estoy contigo, no quiero nada más que volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, hasta que el día y el mundo se terminen. —le besó la boca, con amor y pasión, delineando el contorno de sus labios con mucha necesidad, y comenzó a juguetear con el borde la blusa veraniega, con dedos finos y delicados—Si estoy dentro de ti, no quiero perderme tu calidez nunca. Eres lo que más amo en el planeta, mi vida.

—¿Entonces que te detiene para avanzar? —le preguntó ella, jadeando por los repentinos masajes de él en el ardiente abdomen de ella.

—No quiero…equivocarme. Esta vez, vamos a ser uno por lo que me queda de vida, y si cometo algún error contigo…—Emmett bufó, y ella le acunó el rostro con ambas manos—no puedo quitarme de la cabeza, lo que debieron ser tus pensamientos la mañana siguiente a tu primera vez. Me siento…—la miró fijamente a los ojos, y se perdió en la candidez del hermoso violeta que sus iris poseían—si te confieso algo—murmuró, después de besarle los labios, dejando entrever su necesidad imperiosa por tomarla allí mismo, con cierta presión en la ingle femenina—desde que te volví a ver, las ganas de comerte a besos corrompieron a mi cabeza. Cuando fuimos a ver al doctor Jenkins, ese vestido rojo terminó con la sensatez que se había instalado en mi cuerpo, y durante varios segundos solo pensé en tomarte. Pero me contuve porque merecías respeto. Ese respeto que yo no te había dado cuando fuimos novios.

— ¿Entonces se te fueron las ganas? —preguntó ella, con el rostro hundido en la curvatura del hombro de él.

Emmett consiguió escuchar el sollozo, entintado por la decepción.

Él suspiró, y después de besarle el cabello, los omóplatos, y el hombro hasta el codo, le pidió en un susurro que regresara la vista hacia él. Rosalie le miró, con el cuerpo temblando por las sensaciones que acababa de experimentar en sus brazos, y luego de que él le sonriera con gestos de temor en su rostro, la sonrisa femenina se convirtió en una mueca de llanto, y la rubia salió de la cama en un salto. Aún con los pies desnudos y la blusa algo desarreglada.

—No necesito tu lástima, Emmett—murmuró, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. A pesar de ello, mantenía la barbilla en alto, y los ojos clavados en los de él—yo te amo, pero no necesito rogarte para esto…es…es algo que todas las parejas quieren—prosiguió, arreglándose la blusa con manos temblorosas.

Emmett la miraba atónito desde la cama, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca formando una pequeña "O".

—Estaré en la otra habitación, y cuando tenga sueño regresó—murmuró ella, con las rodillas a punto de quebrársele. Le dio la espalda y caminó tres pasos hacia la puerta, giró la perilla con cuidado, y dolor en todo el cuerpo, no siendo más que un reflejo de las sensaciones de su alma.

No sabía ni porque salía de esa habitación en el estado en el que se encontraba, pero sabía que la humillación estaba calando en lo más profundo de su ser. Todo por causa de Emmett. Él la amaba, la quería mucho, y deseaba el hijo que ella llevaba en su vientre, pero no la quería a ella en su cama. Y a pesar de los muchos esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por no desbaratarse delante de él, le resultaba bastante difícil conseguir mantenerse en pie.

Le dolía la reacción poco masculina de su propio esposo hacia ella.

Parecía ser, que a él no le importaba la reacción de ella, porque Rosalie pudo salir del dormitorio principal, e incluso caminó varios pasos hacia el salón, con el golpeteo de sus dedos desnudos contra el suelo cálido y de madera.

Encontró el sofá principal de la cabaña, y se aovilló allí, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro y los pies temblándole por la fría pero fresca brisa que entraba por la ventana a sus espaldas.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, y pensó en dormir como la solución más eficiente. Así que suspiró, y comenzó a pensar en lo feliz que haría a su hijo crecer en una familia completa. Cuando un sollozo de sus labios escapó, en busca de desahogo, sintió como una fuerte mano la levantaba del lugar en donde reposaba.

—Abre los ojos—habló una voz ronca, mientras la mano que quedaba libre ataba su cintura a la pelvis del hombre.

Ella obedeció, temiendo en un inicio el profundo enojo que encontró en la forma en que Emmett la llamó.

—Nunca más—murmuró él, mientras deslizaba la cremallera de la falda con sumo cuidado—vuelvas a dejarme solo en nuestro dormitorio. Nunca más, Rosalie.

Ella respiró, por primera vez en unos cuantos minutos. Pero se decidió a no darle tregua, después de todo no era culpa de ella. Le miró a los ojos, y los encontró algo oscurecidos, incluso tenía los labios hinchados, y la nariz dilatada. Evitó a toda costa perderse en la mirada masculina, y a cambio, sintiendo como las habilidosas manos de él deslizaban la tela de su falda, y estaba chocaba contra el suelo, le respondió con la voz que encontró dentro de su cuerpo.

—Fuiste tú—susurró la rubia, conteniendo la respiración al sentir el viento frío rozar sus muslos semi-desnudos—quién decidió que después de embarazarme, ya no te resultaba atractiva.

Emmett bufó, y colocó su gran mano sobre el glúteo derecho de ella, fundiendo amabas carnes, y sintiendo el hermoso calor que ella desprendía. Rosalie pegó un respingo, y por miedo a perder el equilibrio, ató sus brazos alrededor del cuello grueso de él.

—No me dejaste hablar, Rosalie—contestó él, juntando ambas frente, y tentando al autocontrol de los dos al mismo tiempo—simplemente decidiste tú. —Él se aclaró la garganta, y comenzó a masajear la zona donde su mano descarada reposaba—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te toqué? Estábamos en mi casa, cenando con mi madre, para tus padres. Y besándonos como locos adolescentes, para nosotros y todos mis vecinos.

Ella asintió, y tuvo que morderse la lengua, antes de aceptar que la forma en la que él la tocaba era maravillosa. El cosquilleo intermitente en su estómago no se detenía por nada del mundo, y el temblor se había convertido en algo propio para sus pantorrillas.

—Bueno—continuó él, depositando besos cortos sobre el cuello y mandíbula de ella, su otra mano había abandonado la muñeca de Rosalie, y ahora se encargaba de levantar la blusa con cuidado y sensatez—esa vez, pude detenerme, porque sabía que terminaría casándome contigo. Pero me sentí un completo pervertido—susurró, mientras la mano de la zona trasera abandonaba su labor, y colaboraba con la otra para arrancar a la maldita prenda, lejos del cuerpo de su esposa.

Ella movió la cabeza, y permitió que la blusa saliera de su cuerpo. Segundos después, el abrazo retornó, y él hundió su cálida boca en el cuello de ella.

—Pero esta vez es diferente ¿No? Ahora eres mi esposa, y estás ansiosa porque tome posesión de lo mío ¿No es así? —cada sílaba que escapaba de sus labios, sonaba como miel dulce ante los oídos de Rosalie. Y mientras ella procesaba sus palabras, Emmett lamía y mordía cada centímetro de piel con la mayor de las dedicaciones. Una mano se había desplazado al broche del brasier, en la zona de la espalda, y los dedos toqueteaban la piel con mucho cuidado alrededor del cierre, como si quisiera jugar con la cordura de la rubia. La otra, estaba de nuevo en sus glúteos, acariciándolos y jugando con ellos, como si deseara apretarlos de un solo golpe, y tenerlos preparados para el impacto.

Y así lo hizo, dos segundos después de que la rubia no contestara, Emmett junto su pelvis con la de ella de manera brutal, mientras su segunda mano se trasladaba a la cadera de su mujer.

—Responde—exigió, deteniendo sus besos en la zona del cuello, y mirándola con decisión y lujuria en los ojos. Notó que la tonalidad violeta de los ojos de su esposa, se tornaba azul oscuro con mucha más rapidez. Ella rodó los ojos, desesperada por sentir los labios de él de nuevo—Háblame Rosalie, ¿Quieres que tomé lo que es mío?

—Si—susurró ella, enroscando sus piernas en la cadera de él, y frotándose descarada, como él mismo le había enseñado hace algunos meses. Ni siquiera necesito pensar en la respuesta adecuada, eso era algo que ella ansiaba.

Emmett rugió, y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, con pasos desorientados. Mientras sus besos carcomían el inicio de los níveos pechos de su mujer, impidiendo que llegara a tocar el resto por causa del tenue brasier color rosa, que le daba un aspecto realmente inocente a su Rose. Cuando llegó a la puerta del dormitorio principal la abrió de una sola patada, y aventó el dulce y curvilíneo cuerpo de su mujer contra la cama.

Rosalie le sonrió, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia él, y su esposo le correspondía, desesperado por quitarse la camisa de un solo tirón.

Ella rió, por primera vez en la toda la torturada noche, e ignorando la humedad naciente entre sus piernas, jaló el cuello de la camisa de su esposo, y comenzó a desabotonarla con cuidado y delicadeza, rozándole el pecho a propósito. Él no aguantó, y de golpe hundió sus manos entre el cuerpo de ella y la colcha, buscando el cierre del brasier, mientras sentía que los pensamientos coherentes desaparecían de su mente a la velocidad de la luz.

En cuanto la prenda estuvo fuera, él contempló ensimismado a los montes erectos que se presentaban frente a sus ojos. Rosalie sufrió de un escalofrío por el viento que le rozó las puntas sin delicadeza, y él, impulsado por el temblor de ella bajo su cuerpo, acercó la boca a uno de ellos y comenzó a realizar su labor disfrutándolo mucho.

Las manos de Rosalie abandonaron la camisa de él al instante, y de su boca comenzaron a salir extraños sonidos que Emmett reconoció como jadeos y gemidos. Al contrario, los dedos femeninos se hundieron en la mata de rizos de él, y ella comenzó un vaivén como Emmett le había enseñado la primera vez. La rubia le guiaba la cabeza hacia el lugar que requería de su atención, y mientras, sus piernas de manera instintiva se habían afirmado a la cadera de él, esperando algo que llegaría en menos de lo que ella imaginaba.

—Te amo—gimió ella, moviendo su cadera en un roce provocativo para él. No podía pensar en nada coherente con Emmett cerca, haciendo esas fabulosas cosas con su lengua y besando piel tan delicada, de una manera tan deliciosa. El cúmulo de sensaciones y placer que sentía ella, en el centro de su vientre eran fabulosos. Y él parecía estar en una situación parecida, por la forma en que gruñía mientras le besaba el pecho.

—También yo te amo—jadeó él, cuando consiguió mirarle por varios segundos. Ambos trataban de controlar el calor profundo que sentían en cada centímetro de su piel, y ella sacudía su cuerpo contra el de él, en busca de fricción que lograra calmar el cosquilleo que sentía en aquella zona. La humedad presente en sus piernas era la señal suficiente de que pronto todo terminaría. Y aquella desesperación y ansia por no saber qué hacer, desaparecería con el paso del tiempo, y de las hermosas caricias que su esposo le proporcionaría.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no conseguía obtener ideas conjuntas, no lograba armar palabras coherentes mientras él le besaba el vientre con cuidado, y deslizaba su boca hacia el lado interno de sus muslos. Emmett había alejado el panty hace un par de segundos.

Se convulsionaba como una loca, y empuñaba la colcha entre sus manos. Gimiendo cosas sin sentido, y sintiendo como los rizos de él le rozaban sin temor alguno los pliegues internos.

Emmett levantó el rostro para verla, y la encontró con los ojos bien abiertos, mirándole a él con deseo y pasión.

—Es solo…—susurró él, besándole el lado interno de su muslo derecho—una prueba mi vida, para saber si estás lista.

—Oh Dios, estoy lista Emmett. Por lo que más quieras…Estoy lista.

Emmett se rió, y el sonido envió ciertas vibraciones _ahí_, provocándole que se removiera inquieta, mientras aguantaba unas ganas inmensas de clavarle las uñas a la fabulosa y bien formada espalda de él.

No sabía en qué momento se había deshecho del resto de la ropa, pero verlo completamente desnudo, y suyo, era una de las cosas que jamás olvidaría en su vida.

Emmett no le dejo de ver, mientras introducía su dedo pulgar en ella, causando que Rosalie gimiese por la sensación.

De nuevo la burbuja en su estómago, tratando de explotar sin conseguirlo.

Él movió su dedo con facilidad, empujando hacia adelante y atrás para conseguir que Rosalie moviera su cadera al ritmo que le marcaba. Su esposa jadeaba desesperada, y balanceaba la pelvis y las piernas a un ritmo incontrolable.

—Por favor…—susurró ella, y él no pudo esperar más.

Gateó hasta posicionarse sobre ella, y colocó cada pierna femenina y bien formada alrededor de su cadera. Le retiró con una mano los cabellos rubios fundidos con la transpiración, que cubrían parte de sus hermosos ojos, y después la besó.

De una manera distinta y especial, como nunca antes la había besado.

Comenzó recorriéndole los labios, las mejillas internas, el paladar, cada estructura que encontraba cerca era amada y sentida por la talentosa lengua de Emmett. Luego, y con mucho cuidado, colocó una mano en el cabecero de la cama, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos le separó un poco las piernas.

Rosalie contuvo la respiración, y luego lo dejo entrar. Sintiendo como él formaba parte de ella, centímetro a centímetro. Con mucho cuidado, amando cada instante. Y en cuanto lo tuvo dentro de ella por completo, jadeó al comprender cuán maravilloso y perfecto era.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, con una voz ronca y estrangulada.

—Oh…sí—susurró ella, atando sus manos al cuello de él.

A pesar de la incómoda posición, ella sintió que Emmett le besaba la cabeza con amor, y en respuesta, la rubia depositó un beso sobre el bien formado pectoral de él.

—¿Con…Continuo?

—Por favor—respondió ella, juntando ambos cuerpos. Sintiendo cada centímetro de la piel de su esposo.

Emmett comenzó una serie de embestidas lentas y torturantes, moviéndose dentro de ella al ritmo de una suave canción que buscaba recomponer en su cabeza. Rosalie sabía lo que estaba haciendo, porque la primera vez juntos él se había controlado mucho, y tal vez no había disfrutado tanto como ella.

Pero esta vez era distinta. Rose lo quería salvaje, entregándole a su esposa todo lo que tuviera para dar.

—Más fuerte—le susurró con una voz aguda y delgada, mientras le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

Emmett quiso negar con la cabeza, pero Rosalie, conteniendo un gemido que comenzaba a brotar de su pecho después de un movimiento delicioso de su pelvis con la de Emmett, le besó en la comisura de la boca, y él rugió en respuesta.

—Más, Emmett—gimió ella, sintiendo como sus paredes se cerraban en torno a él.

Él comenzó a aumentar su ritmo, sin poder aguantar la deliciosa y placentera presión que ella ejercía entre sus brazos. No quería hacerle daño, era el único pensamiento que tenía claro en la cabeza, y Rosalie con sus gemidos y jadeos no lo ayudaba en casi nada.

Una a una las embestidas se volvieron rápidas e incontrolables, marcando un ritmo incesantemente delicioso. Emmett la llevó al borde de la locura haciéndola sentir el mayor de los placeres mientras ambos corazones latían con perfecta sincronía corroborando su amor, todos aquellos sentimientos que durante meses se vieron escondidos y presos de un dolor provocado, ahora se liberaban por cada poro de sus cuerpos emergiendo a la superficie.

—Oh Dios—gimió la rubia, hundiendo sus uñas en la blanca espalda de él—así Emmett, un poco más.

Ella sentía que reventaría por causa del placer que su esposo le proporcionaba. Tenía las puntas de sus pies totalmente amortiguadas por el cúmulo de sensaciones. No podía pensar, solamente quería disfrutar del tacto de Emmett, y la forma en que se movía dentro de ella.

La cabeza le iba a estallar, y el cuerpo le comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente.

De repente, sintió cerca el hecho de que la burbuja se reventaría, y arqueó su espalda, permitiendo que el impacto de la penetración fuera mucho más placentero y doloroso.

Y con un par más de embestidas finales, ambos gimieron y explotaron, dejándose llevar por los temblores finales que recorrían sus cuerpos como rezago del último orgasmo. Se besaron con tan solo un roce cuando Emmett cayó sobre ella, dejando el cuerpo de Rosalie recostado por completo.

—Nunca dudes—susurró él, mientras la recostaba bajo el edredón, abrazando a su desnudo cuerpo—que te deseo, y que te amo con todas las fuerzas de mí ser.

Ella asintió, y entrelazó sus piernas con las de su esposo.

—Solamente quería algo especial para tí—continuó él, besándole los párpados que caían por el peso de las emociones del día—flores en el piso, y velas aromáticas por todo el lugar.

Rosalie se rió, y hundió su cabeza entre la almohada y el pecho de Emmett.

—Me encantó todo, como fue— un bostezó escapó de sus labios, y luego cayó atrapada en las redes del sueño.

.

.

.

Emmett y Rosalie vivieron en California muchos años, hasta que cumplieron 89 y 80 años, respectivamente. Tuvieron dos gemelos y una nena, aparte del primogénito, que resultó siendo niño. Vieron crecer a sus nietos, y se abrazaron hasta la última noche de sus vidas, cuando sintieron el agridulce peso de la muerte. Aún cuando la felicidad primó durante toda la eternidad de su amor.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Hola!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:** _Tania XD. DcullenLove. Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen. Gabyhyatt. _

**Chicas, quiero agradecerles profundamente que hayan seguido la historia, y la apoyen. Es un minific que tenía ganas de escribir, y gracias a ustedes lo he conseguido. XD Emmett y Rose siempre vivirán en mi cabecita como una linda pareja de los años 50, así como me los imaginé me parecen muy tiernos. Aquí tienen un lemmon, por el que realmente me esforcé. Ojala y me haya quedado medio alaja:D La ropa de Rosalie está en mi perfil, igual que la portada y anexos de capítulos anteriores, ojalá y se pasen por ahí. Muchas gracias por sus palabras hermosas, y por las niñas que siempre me echaron ganas para seguir les gustó en algo como escribe esta humilde servidora, pueden pasarse por el resto de sus historias, y por un par de fics nuevos que subiré dentro de unos días, si Dios quiere.**

***No se olviden de dejar sus reviews, para despedirse de Bittersweet con honores. Vamos, que a quién deje unas palabritas, le entregó un regalito por PM...¿Sale?**

***Por favor, pásense por mi nuevo one-shoot, With Love. Un Rosemmett, muy divertido. Inspirado en el vídeo de Hilary Duff de la misma canción. Kellan caliente!**

**Muchos besos y un agradecimiento profundo por haberme leído.**

**Valhe**


End file.
